I'll leave My window open
by sblackpearlnim
Summary: Mereka adalah sahabat. Sudah bersama terlalu lama. Tapi pada satu poin dalam kehidupan, harus ada yang berubah. Tiba saatnya menjadi dewasa dan mungkin mereka tidak siap dengan perubahan itu. [ JaeDo / Dojae / Jaehyun x Doyoung/ NCT ]


**I'll Leave My Window Open**

.

 **sehunblackpearl**

.

 **Fiction | Rate PG-17 |NCT | JaeDo**

.

* * *

Mereka saling mengenal di usia yang sangat muda. Doyoung berumur tujuh saat itu. Dalam ingatannya sangat jelas gambaran wajah malu-malu Jaehyun kecil. Dua lubang di deretan gigi terdepan dan rona merah memenuhi pipi — sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya — karena suhu yang mendekati 0 derajat. Itu adalah beberapa hari sebelum natal. Jaehyun baru saja pindah ke rumah di sebelah. Hanya berdua bersama ibunya. Sore itu mereka mengetuk pintu kayu rumah Doyoung, menyapa dengan keramahan yang berlebihan.

"Kami membawa sedikit kue kering untuk menyapa tetangga baru," ibu Jaehyun berbicara di depan pintu. Satu tangan menggenggam bungkusan kecil yang menurut pengakuannya berisi kue kering dan tangan yang lain menggenggam tangan anak kecil di sampingnya.

Doyoung duduk di ruang tengah bersama kakaknya yang lebih tua dua tahun. Kaki terbungkus kaus kaki tebal dan mengenakan _sweater_ rajutan yang identik. Mereka berdua sedang menonton acara kartun favorit dan dapat dengan jelas mendengar ibunya yang tertawa di pintu bersama tamu dadakan mereka. Meski tidak mendengar secara keseluruhan, keduanya dengan jelas menangkap inti perkataan ibu mereka. Mengundang tamu yang sedang berdiri di pintu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat Jaehyun melangkah ke dalam ruang tengah — masih menempel kepada ibunya — Doyoung dan Gongmyung bisa melihat jelas kekosongan dalam pandangan bocah lelaki itu. Dia menatap mainan Kim bersaudara yang berserakan acak di lantai tanpa benar-benar memandangnya. Ada kesepian tergambar jelas di dua iris kelam Jaehyun. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sudah dapat dipahami oleh Doyoung pada usianya.

Dan saat Nyonya Jung berbicara kepada mereka sambil memasang senyum sedih, "Jaehyun kami merasa kesepian karena ditinggalkan ayahnya," tangan wanita itu bergerak mengelus surai hitam bocah kecil itu. Lalu lanjut berbicara sambil menatap dua bersaudara Kim (masih dengan senyum sedih yang sama) "Jadi bibi mohon berteman baiklah dengannya, ya?" Doyoung dan Gongmyung hanya mengangguk setuju dengan kata-kata wanita berwajah sendu itu. Tanpa memahami sepenuhnya arti permintaannya. Tanpa niat sesungguhnya untuk menyanggupi keinginannya. Doyoung mengobservasi Jaehyun dengan mata besarnya. Anak lelaki itu sedikit gendut dan lubang di giginya membuatnya terlihat jelek saat tersenyum. Dia bahkan tidak ingin berteman dengan anak ini.

.

.

Doyoung adalah bocah nakal di kompleks mereka. Dia suka melempar batu ke jendela Kakek Song yang pemarah di ujung jalan, memetik bunga di halaman rumah Bibi Seo hanya karena iseng, merusak tanaman di sekitar jalan, memencet bel rumah para tetangga dan segera kabur. Dia sering membuat menangis teman-teman perempuannya di sekolah dan menindas anak-anak yang lebih muda. Ibunya tidak berhenti mengelus dada lalu mengerut pelipis jika Doyoung berulah. Dan akan memberinya hukuman setiap kali.

"Ya Tuhan Doyoung, bisakah kau, untuk sekali saja tidak berbuat nakal?" ibunya selalu berteriak sambil menjewer telinga Doyoung. Sementara Doyoung hanya mengaduh kesaiktan. Menjalankan hukumannya lalu mengulangi kenakalan itu keesokan harinya.

Jadi saat Jung Jaehyun pindah ke rumah sebelah, sudah menjadi naluri alami Doyoung untuk menindas bocah itu.

"Pencet bel rumah itu lalu segera kembali ke sini dalam lima detik," kata Doyoung kepada Jaehyun. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau berteman denganmu."

Lalu Jaehyun dengan patuh berjalan ke depan gerbang Kakek Song, memencet belnya berkali-kali lalu segera berlari kembali kepada Doyoung.

Di lain waktu Doyoung berkata "Kau harus merusak tanaman di pekarangan rumah Kun atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidup." Jadi Jaehyun dengan patuh melaksanakan perintah Doyoung.

Di usia enam tahun, Jaehyun masih terlalu polos. Doyoung adalah satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki. Tidak ada anak lain yang mau bergaul dengan Jaehyun karena dia masih baru di komplek itu dan juga karena sifat pendiamnya. Jadi dia melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Doyoung hanya agar tidak dibenci oleh anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu. Meskipun konsekuensi yang dia dapat setelah setiap perintah Doyoung adalah teriakan marah dari orang-orang dan hukuman yang diberikan ibunya. Jaehyun tidak sekalipun mengadukan Doyoung sebagai dalang di balik perbuatannya. Karena dia sangat menyukai _hyung_ nya itu. Dia menuruti setiap perintah Doyoung dan melangkah di atas jejak kaki Doyoung dengan setia.

Sedangkan Doyoung menjadikan Jaehyun sebagai hiburan pribadinya. Menggantikannya melancarkan aksi-aksi nakalnya. Memainkan seluruh robot dan mobil mainan Jaehyun seolah itu miliknya. Menukar bekal makan siang Jaehyun dengannya setiap kali ibu Jaehyun memasakkan bocah itu nasi goreng sementara Doyoung hanya mendapat nasi putih dengan telur. Jaehyun tidak sekalipun memprotes perbuatan Doyoung.

Doyoung membenci Jaehyun dalam hati. Sangat. Sifat cengengnya dan kepenurutannya. Terutama sifat cengengnya. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya berhenti membiarkan Jaehyun mengikutinya. Jaehyun sepert mainan baru favorit Doyoung.

.

.

Saat Doyoung berulang tahun yang ke delapan, Jaehyun membuatkan kue kering untuk Doyoung — dibantu oleh ibunya.

Anak lelaki itu menyodorkan sesuatu yang seharusnya adalah kue kering ke depan wajah Doyoung dan tersenyum menunjukkan lesung pipi dan deretan giginya, sudah tidak ada lagi lubang di barisan depan " _Hyung_ , aku membuatkanmu kue khusus."

Doyoung benci melihat senyum Jaehyun siang itu. Dan menolak kue pemberiannya. Dia mendapat hadiah jeweran lagi dari ibu karena membuat Jaehyun menangis. Itu adalah dua bulan sejak mereka mulai berteman.

Jaehyun tidak pernah berhenti mengikuti Doyoung. Menjadi bayangan setianya. Kemana Doyoung pergi, kesitu Jaehyun juga turut. Jaehyun menginjak setiap jejak langkah Doyoung seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Dan Doyoung semakin terbiasa dengan kehadiran bocah itu.

Pada ulang tahun Doyoung yang kesembilan, entah kenapa dia merayakannya bersama Jaehyun. Mereka membuat perayaan bersama. Meskipun ulang tahun Jaehyun masih dua minggu jauhnya. Jaehyun membuatkan Doyoung kue kering seperti tahun sebelumnya, hanya kali ini kue keringnya sedikit lebih baik. Dan Doyoung menyimpannya ke dalam kantong. Berkata akan memakannya nanti. Meski pada kenyataannya dia memberikannya pada anjing Kakek Song beberapa jam kemudian, karena kue kering Jaehyun adalah yang terburuk.

Tapi saat itu Doyoung berhenti membenci Jaehyun. Mereka menjadi sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Entah bagaimana, entah sejak kapan. Doyoung membiarkan Jaehyun berjalan di sampingnya, bukan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Membiarkan Jaehyun memegang tangannya saat berjalan bersisian sepulang sekolah. Bocah kelinci itu menyembunyikan Jaehyun di balik punggungnya dari anak-anak yang lebih besar yang mengganggu Jaehyun. Karena Jaehyun adalah tipe anak yang gampang di _bully_ dengan tubuh gendut dan keengganannya untuk berbicara dengan siapapun selain Doyoung. Anak lelaki yang lebih tua itu berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Jaehyun apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

Jaehyun selalu memandang Doyoung dengan kekaguman di matanya. Seperti Doyoung adalah semacam dewa. Dan Doyoung sangat menikmatinya.

" _Hyung_ sangat mirip dengan kelinci," kata Jaehyun suatu hari.

Semua orang sudah tahu itu. Wajah Doyoung memang menyerupai seekor kelinci, karena pengaruh matanya. Jaehyun bukan orang pertama yang memberitahu Doyoung tentang itu. Bahkan kakak kandungnya terkadang memanggil Doyoung kelinci sebagai ejekan.

"Apa sih? Kau hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas," adalah respon Doyoung. Dia mengernyitkan kening kepada Jaehyun untuk mengekspresikan kekesalan. Jaehyun hanya merespon dengan tertawa. Memunculkan lesung pipinya.

"Terkadang aku merasa ingin mencabuti wortel Bibi Seo dan memberinya untuk _hyung_ makan." Jaehyun berkata lagi setelah menghentikan tawanya.

Dan Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan ekspresi paling kesal yang pernah dia gunakan. "Kita berdua akan kena marah kalau ketahuan merusak tanaman bibi itu lagi."

Doyoung sendiri waktu itu tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa itu satu-satunya respon yang keluar dari mulutnya. Secara aneh dia sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Jaehyun memanggilnya kelinci dan mengatakan akan memberinya makan wortel. Secara teknis Jaehyun sedang menyamakannya dengan seekor hewan. Padahal dia selalu mengigit lengan, kaki atau bagian tubuh Gongmyung mana saja yang bisa diraihnya tiap kali panggilan itu keluar dari mulut _hyung_ nya. Dia tidak mendapat bagian dalam dirinya untuk membenci Jaehyun karena panggilan itu.

Dan mungkin sejak hari itulah Jaehyun mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan kelinci.

.

.

Memasuki usia sebelas, Doyoung mendapat kamarnya sendiri. Terpisah dari Gongmyung _hyung_. Karena kakak laki-lakinya itu tidak berhenti protes merasa tidak memiliki privasi saat berbagi kamar dengan Doyoung. Sebenarnya karena tidak sengaja Doyoung memergokinya menonton video dewasa. Tapi hal itu tidak diadukan oleh Doyoung kepada kedua orangtuanya. Dalam hati bersyukur karena ini artinya dia akan mendapat kamar sendiri. Dan dia akan lebih leluasa mengajak Jaehyun bermain di kamarnya.

Jadi kedua orangtuanya mengubah kamar mainan di lantai dua menjadi kamar baru. Cat ruangan itu diperbarui dengan warna biru, sesuai keinginan Doyoung. Dindingnya dipenuhi poster dan stiker pahlawan super dan Dragon Ball. Khas anak lelaki. Doyoung dibelikan tempat tidur baru, tidak sebesar kasur yang dulu dibaginya dengan Gongmyung tapi cukup lebar untuk menampung tubuh kecilnya dan Jaehyun.

Yang paling utama adalah jendela kamar mereka saling berhadapan. Membuat lebih mudah untuk bertatap muka setiap hari. Mereka bisa berbicara melalui jendela itu sampai larut, rasanya sangat keren saat baru mencobanya. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu, mereka memutuskan bahwa lebih menyenangkan untuk langsung berbicara di ruangan yang sama. Jadi mereka memasang papan menghubungkan jendela mereka. Sebagai penyeberangan antar kamar. Dan mereka berdua lebih sering menggunakannya daripada tidak.

.

.

Gongmyung yang sangat jahil berkata suatu malam kepada Doyoung dan Jaehyun saat mereka menyusun gundam bertiga, "Kalian itu kenapa menempel sekali sih? Seperti dilem secara permanen. Kalian bahkan mandi bersama. Menjijikkan."

Jaehyun terkikik mendengar pernyataan Gongmyung. Tapi Doyoung mendelik sebal. Kenapa sih _hyung_ nya yang satu ini selalu iri dengannya? Dia mengatakan itu karena dia tidak punya sahabat baik seperti Jaehyun. Jadi Doyoung menjawab, "Ah _hyung_ iri saja."

Jawaban Doyoung mengundang gelak Gongmyung. Dia tertawa heboh sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, tidak sengaja menghancurkan bagian mainan yang sudah terakit — hal ini membuat Doyoung berteriak marah. "Yang benar saja iri." Kata Gongmyung tanpa meredam tawanya. Doyoung menyuruh Jaehyun mengabaikan _hyung_ anehnya itu. Dan lanjut merakit bagian yang sempat dirusak oleh Gongmyung.

Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian suara Gongmyung terdengar lagi. "Kalian tahu kalau di sekolah kalian akan disebut apa?"

Kata-kata Gongmyung itu kembali mencuri perhatian dua bocah lelaki itu. Mereka mengangkat kepala dan merubah perhatian dari gundam kepada Gongmyung yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius.

"Apa?"

"Gay." Kata Gongmyung. Telunjuknya diangkat, sejajar di depan wajah dengan pose sok memberitahu.

"Gei?" jawab Jaehyun dan Doyoung berbarengan. Mendengar kata yang sangat asing itu untuk pertama kali.

"Ya, gay. Homo. Kalian tahu kan? Dan semua orang benci homo."

Doyoung menelan ludah saat mendengar kata Gongmyung. Ketakutan. Dia mengerti apa itu homo. Anak-anak perempuan terkadang membicarakannya di sekolah. Anak laki-laki juga begitu. Dan Doyoung sama sekali tidak mau menjadi bagian yang dibenci dari masyarakat. Dia dan Jaehyun bukan homo. Dia menganggap Jaehyun seperti saudara.

Tapi kemudian Gongmyung tertawa keras. "Hahaha lihat wajah kalian berdua. Pucat begitu. Aku hanya bercanda tahu."

"Ah _hyuuuung."_ Keduanya berteriak serempak. Hati Doyoung dibanjiri rasa lega.

Tapi semenjak hari itu, Doyoung berhenti mandi bersama Jaehyun. Biar bagaimanapun, kata-kata Gongmyung mengganggunya.

.

.

Memasuki usia remaja, ada perubahan signifikan pada diri mereka berdua. Awalnya Doyoung tidak menyadari. Tapi semakin hari perubahan itu semakin tampak mencolok. Sampai-sampai tidak bisa lagi diabaikan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun bukan lagi bocah gemuk yang bersembunyi di belakang Doyoung. Lemak-lemak di sekitar perut Jaehyun dan yang bergerombol di lengannya entah sejak kapan menguap. Digantikan oleh tinggi badan yang mengimbangi Doyoung dan wajah tampan yang disukai banyak anak perempuan. Jaehyun memiliki lebih banyak teman dari Doyoung di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dan dia bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah.

Loker Jaehyun selalu dikunjungi paling sedikit satu amplop pink berisi pengakuan cinta setiap hari. Saat pertama mendapati amplop itu, mereka begitu takjub. Seolah melihat _saint saiya_ secara langsung. Doyoung menatap kepada amplop merah jambu itu dengan iri. Jaehyun begitu semangat untuk menyimpan surat cinta perdana yang dia terima ke dalam tas. Meletakkannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak kusut. Tapi seiring waktu, itu menjadi salah satu hal paling normal pengisi pagi keduanya. Surat cinta untuk Jaehyun. Dan hanya menjadi salah satu bahan bercandaan untuk mereka.

"Tuan sempurna, kau setidaknya harus membalas surat-surat penggemarmu, bukan hanya membacanya" kata Doyoung.

Dan Jaehyun hanya membalas perkataan Doyoung dengan tersenyum singkat dan mengedikkan bahu seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Terkadang dalam hati Doyoung merasa miris. Jaehyun bertumbuh menjadi anak lelaki paling tampan satu sekolahan. Mungkin dia bukan nomor satu paling tampan, karena masih ada anak-anak tahun ketiga yang visualnya melebihi Jaehyun. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai anak kelas satu, itu adalah sebuah pencapaian.

Banyak gadis mennyukai Jaehyun. Sedangkan Doyoung, dia hanya salah satu teman dari anak populer itu — dari sekian banyak teman yang dimiliki Jaehyun. Salah satu yang sudah berteman dengannya cukup lama. Tapi dia tidak pernah bisa lupa, bahwa dulu, ada suatu saat dimana posisi mereka tidak seperti ini. Ada suatu saat dimana Jaehyun selalu berjalan di belakang Doyoung. Mengikutinya kemanapun kaki kecil Doyoung memimpin mereka berdua.

Tapi itu lebih terasa seperti kenangan yang jauh sekarang. Jaehyun sudah tumbuh besar. Suaranya lebih rendah dari Doyoung dan jakunnya tumbuh lebih dulu meski Doyounglah yang seharusnya lebih tua di antara mereka berdua. Saat dia membiarkan Jaehyun berjalan di sisinya dulu dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jaehyun suatu saat akan mengimbangi langkahnya. Anak lelaki itu mengambil langkah lebih besar dan cepat dari Doyoung. Membuat Doyoung jauh tertinggal di belakang. Dan Doyoung terlalu malas untuk menyamakan langkah mereka. Jadi dia tetap membiarkannya seperti itu. _Toh_ , pada suatu poin, Jaehyun selalu menunggunya.

.

.

Jaehyun berkencan untuk pertama kali di tahun kedua Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Dengan seorang anak perempuan dari kelas Doyoung. Park Sooyoung namanya. Anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Dengan kulit putih dan bibir mungil. Doyoung juga menyukai anak itu. Membuat puluhan puisi tentang rambut hitam dan mata indahnya. Puisi-puisi itu disatukan dalam satu folder yang diberi judul ' _Joy_ ', karena begitulah gambaran gadis itu bagi Doyoung. Sebuah suka cita. Dia menyimpannya dengan rapi di laci meja belajar.

Suatu malam Jaehyun melompat dari jendelanya ke kamar Doyoung — papan penghubung itu sudah patah karena mereka duduk di atasnya setahun lalu. Lalu dengan menggebu-gebu berbicara kepada Doyoung, "Aku berkencan dengan Sooyoung _noona_ , apa kau bisa percaya ini _hyung_?"

Rasanya seperti seseorang merebut _action figure_ Goku yang sangat dijaga Doyoung saat Jaehyun mengatakan itu padanya. Dia menelan air liurnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pahit dan memaksa suaranya untuk tidak bergetar saat berkata "Aku senang untukmu, Jae."

Malam itu Jaehyun menginap di kamar Doyoung. Menghabiskan semalaman membicarakan senyum Sooyoung dan bagaimana rambut panjangnya berkibar diterpa angin. Doyoung mendengarkan dengan setia, menekan rasa iri dalam kepalanya. Karena ini adalah Jaehyun, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Kebahagiaan Jaehyun seharusnya turut menular kepada Doyoung. Mereka selalu seperti itu. Saat Doyoung mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk ulangan, Jaehyun selalu ikut tertawa bersamanya. Setelah Jaehyun masuk ke tim basket sekolah, mereka membuat perayaan kecil berdua di kamar anak lelaki itu. Saat Doyoung berulang tahun, teman-temannya ikut menyalami Jaehyun ― kalau yang satu ini memang karena mereka merayakannya bersamaan, tapi bukan itu intinya. Seharusnya dia turut senang sekarang ini. Lalu kenapa, saat Jaehyun tidak berhenti mendaftar satu per satu kelebihan Sooyoung, Doyoung tidak kuasa menyingkirkan dengki di hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan suara dalam kepalanya.

' _Aku sudah hapal itu semua, Jae. Aku menuliskan semua dalam puisiku untuknya. Tidak satupun yang terlewatkan. Kau bahkan lupa untuk menyebutkan kebiasaan memutar rambutnya dan bagaimana dia tidak suka lobak. Sedangkan aku, aku tahu semua itu._ '

Doyoung tidak pernah benar-benar mengutarakan pikirannya itu. Hanya tersenyum mendengar Jaehyun mendiktekan kepadanya fakta-fakta yang sudah lama diketahui Doyoung mengenai pujaan hatinya. Berharap setidaknya dia bisa berpura-pura bahagia untuk Jaehyun. Meski rasanya terlalu sakit.

Saat Jaehyun mengerutkan kening dan bertanya dengan ekspresi khawatir, " _Hyung_ kau mendengarkanku kan?" Doyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membiarkan Jaehyun melanjutkan monolognya. Dengan hati yang berteriak kesakitan.

Jaehyun membawa Sooyoung bermain ke rumah setiap hari. Duduk berdua di kamar, bermain _game_ , menari, dan tertawa berdua. Seolah Jaehyun dengan sengaja memamerkan kemesraan bersama Sooyoung. Tapi Doyoung tahu, dia sangat tahu, bukan itu tujuan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya terlalu bahagia dengan kehadiran Sooyoung. Dan Doyoung tidak berhenti meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia sangat senang melihat dua orang yang disayanginya tertawa. Meski dia hanya akan menjadi penonton dari seberang sini.

Di hari lain itu menjadi sangat tidak tertahankan. Sehingga Doyoung menutup tirai jendelanya. Memblokir pemandangan kamar Jaehyun seutuhnya. Itu adalah saat Jaehyun mencium Sooyoung pertama kali. Dan mungkin ini hanya ada dalam kepala Doyoung saja, tapi dia merasa yakin bahwa Jaehyun memandangnya saat meremas rambut gadis itu di tengah ciuman mereka, seperti sedang mengejek perasaan Doyoung. Sore itu Doyoung menggulung diri di selimutnya. Menolak makan malam dan tidak menyalakan lampu meski hari sudah beranjak malam. Terlalu patah hati untuk melakukan apa-apa. Dan Jaehyun tidak melompat melalui jendela seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Doyoung diam-diam merasa bersyukur untuk itu.

Doyoung tidak berbicara dengan Jaehyun setelah itu. Menghindari anak lelaki itu sekenanya. Berangkat lebih pagi dan pulang lebih malam agar tidak perlu menatap wajah sahabatnya. Menatap bibir yang sudah mencium cinta pertamanya. Tapi keadaan itu hanya berlangsung untuk waktu yang singkat. Terhitung dua hari sejak Doyoung melancarkan aksi menghindari Jaehyun, pada sore kedua sahabatnya melompat melalui jendela, masuk ke dalam kamar dan menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas kasur Doyoung. Dengan santai dia berbicara "Aku putus dengan Sooyoung _noona_."

Itu adalah suatu kejutan. Dan Doyoung tidak bisa memutuskan jika itu merupakan kejutan yang menyedihkan atau malah membuatnya bahagia. Dia menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pemikirannya sendiri dari sana dan bertanya "Kenapa?" Doyoung mungkin sore itu berusaha terlalu keras untuk terdengar tidak tertarik.

"Dia sangat membosankan." Adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang diberikan Jaehyun, lalu anak lelaki itu mendengus. Dan Doyoung tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih jauh.

Keesokan harinya saat tiba di sekolah, Doyoung mendapati Sooyoung yang berdiri beberapa meja darinya, menatap penuh kebencian seperti Doyoung baru saja masuk ke dalam salah satu daftar musuh gadis itu. Saat Doyoung mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, yang dia dapat hanya pengabaian dan kibasan rambut Sooyoung yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Doyoung, meskipun terlalu sakit dalam hati, berusaha memaklumi sikap Sooyoung. Ini konsekuensi yang dia dapat dari menjadi teman Jaehyun. Tentu Sooyoung juga turut membenciya karena orang yang mencampakkan gadis itu kemarin adalah sahabat kental Doyoung. Rasanya begitu tidak adil. Cinta pertama Doyoung pupus bahkan sebelum dia melakukan usaha apapun untuk memperjuangkannya, dan yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah orang yang sangat dia pedulikan.

Kalau coba dipikir lagi, itu sebuah sinkronisasi yang sangat _absurd_. Saat Jaehyun mematahkan perasaan seorang gadis pertama kali, hati Doyoung ikut runtuh.

.

.

Pada ulang tahun Doyoung yang kelimabelas, Jaehyun mengusulkan untuk melakukan perayaan yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Begitu tiba-tiba. Dia tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunnya lebih cepat, berdua dengan Doyoung.

"Ah rasanya aneh saja kalau ulang tahunku dirayakan _barengan_ dengan _hyung_."

Hanya itu alasan yang diberikan Jaehyun. Dan Doyoung tidak menuntut penjelasan lebih banyak dari sahabatnya. Karena itu saat datang awal Februari, ibunya menata meja dan ada lima belas lilin di atas kue, mereka tidak mencabut satu lilin seperti biasa. Rasanya sangat aneh saat dia meniup lilin itu sendirian. Seperti hatinya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, dan Doyoung bahkan tidak tahu apa yang telah hilang sehingga perlu dicari.

Jaehyun memanggang kue kering untuknya. Kuenya sedikit gosong dan bentuknya seperti kelinci yang kehilangan satu telinga. Doyoung menyimpannya di dalam kantong. Memakannya malam hari sebelum tidur. Pertama kali dia betul-betul memakan kue kering yang dibuatkan Jaehyun untuknya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak tapi dia ― entah dengan alasan apa ― berusaha menelan kue gosong buatan Jaehyun.

Ulang tahun Jaehyun dirayakan dua minggu kemudian. Pada tanggal yang tepat setelah sekian tahun melakukan perayaan yang terlalu awal. Hari ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan hari _valentine_. Dan Jaehyun menerima banyak ― terlalu banyak ― hadiah. Sementara Doyoung hanya mendapat hadiah ulang tahun dari keluarga dan beberapa temannya, Jaehyun rasanya menerima hadiah dari seluruh penjuru kota ― sarkasme. Tapi tumpukan hadiah di atas tempat tidur Jaehyun saat mereka mulai membukanya satu per satu di malam hari memang bukan main jumlahnya. Dan selain hadiah, anak lelaki itu juga mendapat puluhan kertas _pink_ berbentuk hati dengan coklat. Doyoung hanya mendapat coklat kewajiban dari beberapa teman sekelasnya hari ini ― coklat yang diberikan kepada teman karena wajib, bukan karena menyukainya.

"Wah _woojae,_ tidak kusangka kau sehebat ini," kata Doyoung bersemangat melihat banyaknya bungkusan di atas tempat tidur Jaehyun. Sedikit iri tapi juga senang karena dia akan kebagian setidaknya setengah dari coklat-coklat itu.

Jaehyun tersenyum membalas perkataan Doyoung, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang semakin hari seperti semakin dalam saja. "Tentu saja, _hyung_ saja yang baru sadar itu." Ujarnya sombong, sambil menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan jempol.

Sikap Jaehyun mengundang tawa Doyoung. "Dasar tukang pamer."

Lalu Doyoung melempar hadiah ulang tahun Jaehyun yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu. Sengaja tidak dibungkus dan masih ada label harganya. Sebuah boneka _plushie_ berbentuk babi berwarna _pink._ "Si kecil ini mengingatkanmu padamu, jadi kubeli sebagai hadiah," katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Niat Doyoung adalah untuk menggoda Jaehyun dengan itu. Jika Doyoung adalah seekor kelinci, maka Jaehyun adalah babi. Itu panggilan yang diberikan oleh Doyoung dan Gongmyung kepada yang paling muda itu, karena kebiasaan makan banyaknya. Doyoung akan sangat senang melihat wajah cemberut Jaehyun saat tahu kalau Doyoung hanya memberi ini untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya dia berencana untuk membeli hadiah yang sesungguhnya nanti. Kalau dia sudah punya cukup uang.

Tapi Jaehyun menerima boneka itu sambil tersenyum. Melupakan semua hadiah lain yang dia terima di belakangnya. Memeluk boneka pemberian Doyoung erat di depan dada. Seperti memeluk sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Seolah itu adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah dia terima seumur hidup. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Akan kusimpan dengan baik."

Pada akhirnya Doyoung tidak jadi membeli hadiah lagi.

.

.

Pada hari kelulusan Doyoung dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Jaehyun menolak untuk menghadiri upacara. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak datang. Ibu, Ayah, Gongmyung _hyung_ , dan Ibu Jaehyun duduk di barisan para orangtua. Melihat Doyoung memberi pidato sebagai siswa peraih nilai tertinggi dengan bangga. Ibunya menangis haru saat Doyoung berdiri di depan podium dan Gongmyung _hyung_ untuk pertama kalinya bertepuk tangan keras-keras menyemangatinya ― memalukan sekali. Doyoung sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Jaehyun untuk tidak datang. Karena dia terlalu terlalu sibuk mengkhayalkan Sooyoung. Sooyoung yang sangat cantik. Dengan rambut yang sekarang dipotong sebahu. Sedang menangis memeluk teman-temannya. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan Jaehyun saat itu.

Sooyoung adalah cinta pertama Doyoung. Dan meski cintanya itu sudah pupus, dia masih tidak bisa begitu saja menghapus senyuman milik gadis itu dari kepalanya. Setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi. Dia dengar kalau Sooyoung sekeluarga akan pindah ke Seoul. Jadi untuk terakhir kali, sebelum betul-betul berpisah dan tidak akan lagi melihat senyum manisnya, Doyoung tidak mau berhenti memandanginya. Menikmatinya untuk kali terakhir.

 _Ah, selamat tinggal cinta pertama_.

.

.

Malam harinya Jaehyun duduk di kamarnya, bermain _fifa_ bersama Doyoung di _playstation_.

" _Hyung_ , di SMA nanti jangan lupa padaku ya," Jaehyun berkata sambil lalu. Tanpa memindahkan fokusnya dari layar TV. Dan tangannya tidak berhenti bermain dengan _console game_.

Doyoung mendengus, "Huh aku mau lupa saja, kau bahkan tidak datang untuk melihatku memberi pidato."

"Kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"Hm."

"Pokoknya _hyung_ tidak boleh sampai lupa kepadaku hanya gara-gara sudah jadi anak SMA ya. Jangan membuat terlalu banyak teman baru. Aku akan marah."

Doyoung tertawa. Terlalu terhibur dengan kata-kata Jaehyun. Memangnya bagaimana caranya Doyoung melupakan sahabatnya yang setiap hari harus dilihatnya ―mau tidak mau― dari jendela kamar? Itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

"Dan jangan mempunyai teman akrab selain aku," kata Jaehyun lagi. Kali ini bibirnya dikerucutkan manja, meski Doyoung sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

"Jangan konyol," jawab Doyoung. Tidak terlalu menganggap serius perkataan Jaehyun. Dia tahu Jaehyun terkadang mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal konyol. Ini sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan yang biasa. Mereka tidak membicarakannya lagi setelah itu. Kembali bermain dengan penuh konsentrasi. Hanya ada beberapa makian dan serapah di sana sini yang menjadi pengisi permainan mereka sampai beberapa jam kemudian.

Mereka beranjak ke tempat tidur saat sudah begitu larut. Jaehyun naik ke atas kasur bersama Doyoung, rasanya sangat sempit. Tapi mereka berdua memaksa untuk menyamankan diri. Meski mereka harus tidur dalam posisi miring agar tubuh keduanya —yang sudah banyak bertumbuh— muat di sana dan Doyoung merasa sesak terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Jaehyun. Ditambah lagi napas hangat Jaehyun yang langsung mengenai wajahnya. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk merasa nyaman.

Saat itu sepertinya pukul dua di pagi hari, Doyoung setengah tertidur setelah berjuang terlalu keras untuk menutup mata dan seperti sedang bermimpi dia mendengar Jaehyun berkata hampir dalam bisikan, " _Hyung,_ tunggu aku sampai menjadi anak SMA dan dewasa sepertimu ya. Sampai saat itu, jangan berkencan dengan siapapun."

Lalu Jaehyun mengangkat sebelah kaki, menjatuhkannya di atas tungkai Doyoung dan tangannya bergerak menarik tubuh kurus Doyoung semakin mendekat kepadanya. Membungkus Doyoung dalam pelukannya. Hembusan napasnya terasa semakin jelas di pipi Doyoung dan Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan malas. Seperti sedang mengigau. Mereka diam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai Doyoung merasakan hembusan napas Jaehyun yang terlalu dekat. Seolah-olah Jaehyun bernapas tepat di depan wajahnya. Jaehyun masih memandang Doyoung dengan tatapan serupa. Tapi hampir tidak ada jarak antara mata mereka itu.

Doyoung tidak tahu bagaimana kronologis tepatnya, tapi hanya selang beberapa detik tiba-tiba Jaehyun sudah mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan cepat menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bertemu. Dan Doyoung detik itu juga seperti lupa cara bernapas yang benar. Jaehyun hanya mendiamkan bibirnya di atas bibir Doyoung selama beberapa detik sebelum melepas pertemuan bibir itu. Begitu saja. Lalu kembali menutup matanya.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama Doyoung. Dan jantungnya tidak mau berhenti berdebar cepat bahkan hingga beberapa menit setelah ciuman itu berlalu. Tidak bisa melupakan sensasi pertemuan bibir mereka. Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan gambaran ciuman yang pernah dibaca maupun ditonton oleh Doyoung. Tidak ada hal-hal klise seperti perasaan kupu-kupu menggelitik perut, atau bintang-bintang berseliweran di atas kepala. Yang ada hanya rasa lembap dan licin di bibirnya. Itu sama sekali tidak indah. Jika ada satu hal yang betul dari semua referensi itu, maka itu adalah detak jantung yang tidak karuan di bawah dadanya.

Saat terbangun keesokan harinya, Jaehyun tersenyum kepada Doyoung seperti cara dia biasa tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang ciuman mereka kemarin malam. Jadi Doyoung juga tidak menanyakannya. Memutuskan bahwa mungkin itu semua hanya ada dalam mimpinya.

.

.

Memasuki tahun pertama di Sekolah Menengah Atas, Doyoung berkenalan dengan Youngho. Anak lelaki yang berasal dari Amerika dan lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama inggrisnya ― Johnny. Johnny lebih tua setahun dari Doyoung tapi mereka ada di tingkat yang sama.

Johnny adalah seorang yang supel, mahir dalam bergaul, dan memiliki tubuh sangat tinggi. Padahal Doyoung adalah salah satu siswa tinggi di sekolahnya dulu, tapi saat bertemu Johnny, dia langsung merasa sangat kecil. Johnny juga sangat lihai dalam bermain basket, mungkin karena tubuh tingginya atau mungkin juga karena dia memang memiliki _skill_. Sedangkan Doyoung, keahliannya adalah di bidang akademik.

Pertemanan mereka seperti sebuah simbiosis mutualisme. Johnny membuat kehidupan SMA Doyoung menjadi ceria dengan kelakar-kelakar konyol dan pengalamannya di Chicago dan Doyoung membantu Johnny dalam belajar. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan pemuda Amerika itu. Menjadi terlalu akrab dan melupakan permintaan Jaehyun beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

" _Hyung, jangan mempunyai teman akrab selain aku_."

.

.

Doyoung tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Jaehyun seperti dulu. Karena setengah dari waktu yang dia miliki dihabiskkan di sekolah, seperempatnya dibagi dengan Johnny, belajar di perpustakaan, menemaninya bermain basket, ke _arcade_ berdua, jalan-jalan, sedangkan sisanya dipakai untuk beristirahat. Saat dia sedang ada di rumah, rasanya sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin beristirahat saja. Dia selalu mengabaikan Jaehyun jika anak itu mendatangi kamarnya larut malam. Berjalan cuek di depannya jika berpapasan di pagi hari saat akan berangkat sekolah.

Doyoung melakukannya dengan sengaja. Karena rasanya tidak bisa melihat Jaehyun lagi dengan serupa. Sejak malam itu. Sampai sekarang Doyoung tidak bisa yakin kalau perkataan dan ciuman Jaehyun memang adalah sesuatu yang nyata atau hanya bagian dari rangkaian imajinasinya. Yang dia tahu, hanya tiap kali melihat wajah Jaehyun dan tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin tinggi hingga melebihi dirinya, Doyoung tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ciuman mereka dan bagaimana dia menginginkan bibir itu untuk bersentuhan dengan miliknya lagi. Lalu jantungnya yang tidak mau bersikap tenang saat melihat lesung pipi Jaehyun. Lain lagi pikiran jorok yang menghinggapi otaknya seperti virus yang bandel ketika melihat Jaehyun berganti pakaian dari jendelanya.

Ini hal yang sangat salah untuk dirasakan Doyoung. Demi Tuhan, Jaehyun masih bocah SMP dan dia sahabat Doyoung. Lebih parah lagi, dia adalah laki-laki. Sama seperti Doyoung. Ini sangat menjijikkan.

Karena itu Doyoung membuat garis jarak antara dirinya dan Jaehyun. Menjauhkan matanya dari sosok sahabatnya itu. Dan menjadikan Johnny penggantinya.

.

.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Jaehyun ya?" Gongmyung bertanya suatu sore saat mereka sedang membersihkan kentang untuk makan malam. Saat itu Gongmyung mengatakannya dengan santai, seperti sedang bertanya tentang cuaca hari itu. Dia tidak terdengar menuduh maupun menghakimi. Hanya bertanya karena penasaran.

"Tidak juga, kenapa?"

"Dia jarang menginap akhir-akhir ini."

Doyoung tidak menjawab. Melanjutkan mengupas kentang dengan hati-hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, si bocah _Chicago_ itu pacarmu, ya?" Gongmyung bertanya lagi saat merasa Doyoung tidak akan merespon pernyataannya. Menghilangkan kedamaian sesaat yang dirasakan Doyoung.

Doyoung sering membawa Johnny ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama. Dan juga sering bermain di rumah pemuda itu, hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tapi Johnny adalah sahabat Doyoung, hubungan mereka sangat jauh dari saling menyukai. Dan Doyoung tidak suka dengan manusia berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Atau setidaknya dia memaksa dirinya meyakini begitu.

Jadi dia menjawab, " _Hyung_ mau mati ya? Tidak mungkinlah, aku masih normal," dengan sengaja menyelipkan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Gongmyung kemudian sambil mengedikkan bahu. Seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Dan memang itu bukan masalah besar. Jadi mereka membiarkan percakapan itu berhenti di sana. Menggantinya dengan perbincangan tentang pertandingan bola yang akan disiarkan nanti malam.

.

.

Suatu hari Jaehyun masuk ke kamar Doyoung melalui pintu ― hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya ― dan bertanya "Johnny itu siapa?"

"Temanku." Doyoung menjawab sambil lau tanpa memandang Jaehyun.

Jaehyun berdiri beberapa langkah dari Doyoung, menatapnya dengan marah. "Teman seperti apa?"

Doyoung masih tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari Jaehyun saat membalas pertanyaan temannya, "Yah teman. Teman sekolah. Memangnya teman apa lagi."

Jaehyun meringis. "Tapi kau selalu bersamanya. Hari ini, kemarin, minggu lalu, minggu lalunya juga. Kenapa kau harus bertemu dia setiap hari?"

"Kami belajar bersama Jae."

"Setiap hari belajar?"

"Iya, dia butuh bantuanku untuk menguasai beberapa materi."

Jaehyun mendengus marah. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengajariku sekalipun."

Mendengar jawaban Jaehyun dan baru menyadari bahwa Jaehyun berbicara kepadanya dengan tidak sopan ― tanpa memanggilnya _hyung_ ― akhirnya Doyoung memutar kursinya dan menghadap Jaehyun. Anak lelaki itu berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari Doyoung. Kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan tidak berhenti menatap Doyoung seperti seekor anak anjing yang terbuang.

Itu sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan hati Doyoung. Melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Jaehyun dan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. "Kau kan tidak butuh bantuan belajar." Sangkal Doyoung setenang mungkin.

Tapi Jaehyun dengan keras kepala menggeleng dan kali ini berkata, "Bukan soal itu. Masalahnya kau selalu dengan Johnny. Setiap hari. Kalau aku datang ke sini, bibi bilang kau ke rumah Johnny, atau Johnny baru saja menjemput. Lalu kau juga selalu menutup jendelamu, aku tidak pernah bisa masuk kamarmu, dan..." Jaehyun menghela napas sejenak. Tampak berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya, kemudian dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata dengan ragu "Kau sama sekali melupakanku dan punya teman baru, padahal kau berjanji untuk tidak."

Lalu entah kenapa, emosi Doyoung ikut tersulut. Begitu saja. Tidak jelas dengan alasan apa. Dia mendesis kesal, "Jadi ini semua tentang itu? Kau cemburu karena aku punya teman baru?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

"Ya Tuhan, ini benar tentang itu," kata Doyoung tidak percaya. Mata besarnya membalas tatapan marah Jaehyun dengan kadar kemarahan serupa. Tiba-tiba dia merasa sakit kepala dan lelah. Jadi Doyoung berbicara lagi, "Kau mau mempermasalahkan karena aku punya teman baru. Astaga. Ini hal paling egois yang pernah kudengar darimu. Padahal kau sendiri punya banyak teman lain, memangnya selama ini aku pernah bilang sesuatu? Bahkan saat kau berkencan dengan banyak gadis-gadis dan melupakanku, aku tidak pernah keberatan. Kau boleh pergi dengan siapa saja, kapan saja. Lalu kenapa aku, aku tidak boleh punya kebebasan itu?"

Jaehyun bergeming. Hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya geram. Doyoung melihat darah keluar dari sana, tapi memilih mengabaikannya dan terus berbicara "Kau pikir kau itu siapa hah? Mengatur sesukamu. Aku boleh pergi dengan siapa saja, aku boleh berteman dengan siapa saja. Dan aku sangat boleh untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktuku dengan Johnny. Bahkan aku..." Doyoung berhenti sejenak, menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi "Boleh berpacaran dengan Johnny."

Doyoung tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan bagian terakhir itu atau konsekuensi perkataannya.

Ekspresi marah di wajah Jaehyun langsung digantikan keterkejutan. Matanya membulat dan dia menyentak kaget. Menatap Doyoung tidak percaya. Dia melepaskan gigitan di bibirnya dan bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "Jadi dia itu pacarmu?"

Doyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dadanya naik turun dengan tidak teratur, karena luapan emosi.

Lalu Jaehyun bertanya lagi, "Kau itu _gay_?"

Doyoung tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Melainkan kali ini dia memalingkan wajah ke samping. Menghindari menatap temannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan itu. Apakah Doyoung _gay_? Dia dulu menyukai perempuan, Sooyoung adalah perempuan. Tapi sekarang Doyoung tidak begitu yakin. Mungkin saja, entah bagaimana dia sudah berbelok. Dan hanya ada satu orang yang disalahkan untuk itu. Dan Doyoung tahu, orang itu bukan Johnny.

"Menjijikkan," terdengar Jaehyun berbisik kasar. Menjauhkan Doyoung dari lamunan sesaatnya. Saat Doyoung melihat ke arah Jaehyun lagi, sahabatnya itu sudah berbalik dan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

Doyoung sama sekali tidak bergerak setelah itu. Kata terakhir Jaehyun terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. 'Menjijikkan' kata Jaehyun. Jaehyun menyebutnya menjijikkan karena berpikir Doyoung _gay_. Bagaimana jadinya kalau anak itu sampai tahu kalau mungkin ― hanya mungkin ― Doyoung adalah benar _gay_ tapi orang yang disukainya adalah Jaehyun? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu Doyoung bermimpi tentangnya dalam tidur? Dan saat dia mengatakan bermimpi, itu bukan hanya mimpi biasa. Mereka adalah mimpi-mimpi erotis yang butuh sensor. Mungkin Jaehyun akan membencinya seumur hidup.

Malam itu Doyoung menelepon Johnny, menyuruh pemuda itu menjemputnya dan tidak pulang ke rumah sama sekali sampai keesokan harinya. Saat dia akan membuka gerbang, Jaehyun baru menutup gerbang, mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana selutut. Bola basket dipeluk di samping pinggangnya. Saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu mata, Jaehyun langsung memandang ke arah lain. Dan Doyoung tidak bisa menyalahkannya untuk itu. Tapi rasanya begitu sakit. Dan dia hampir tidak mendengar saat Johnny berkata "Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, _Bunny_." Sebelum menjalankan motornya, menjauh dari kompleks rumah Doyoung.

Doyoung dan Jaehyun berhenti berteman sejak itu.

.

.

Saat Gongmyung _hyung_ lulus dan meninggalkan rumah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas di Seoul, Doyoung tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Dia menangis saat menghadiri upacara kelulusan kakaknya ― itu adalah salah satu hal paling memalukan yang dilakukan Doyoung. Dia menangis saat menghabiskan sore terakhir menonton televisi berdua di ruang tengah dengan Gongmyung. Dia memaksa tidur berdua di kamar Gongmyung dan menangis lagi.

Doyoung sama sekali bukan orang yang cengeng. Dari kecil rasanya dia hampir tidak pernah menangis, bisa dibilang hanya beberapa kali ― tentu saja tidak menghitung saat dia masih bayi. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa begitu sedih mengetahui akan berpisah dengan saudara satu-satunya itu.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi cengeng begini sih?" Gongmyung bertanya sambil tertawa. Mengelus rambut Doyoung penuh kasih.

"Berisik." Hardik Doyoung cepat. Dia kemudian menyembunyikan wajah di bawah selimut. "Mataku berkeringat."

Gongmyung tertawa lagi mendengar jawaban bodoh Doyoung. "Alasan yang masuk akal," katanya. Dia kembali mengelus rambut Doyoung dan mereka berdua berbaring dalam diam. Berbagi hening. Hanya menikmati momen itu.

Jauh malam, saat Doyoung sudah terlalu lelah menangis dan hampir tertidur, Gongmyung berbisik sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. "Hei, berbaikanlah dengan Jaehyun kalau aku sudah pergi. Tidak seru melihat kalian tidak sehomo dulu."

Kata-kata Gongmyung didengar oleh Doyoung dengan baik. Tidak melewatkan satu suku katapun. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan. Karena Gongmyung selalu menyebut dia dan jaehyun homo. Bagaimana kalau kakaknya tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka sudah benar-benar menjadi seperti itu? Apa dia tetap akan menjadikannya sebagai lelucon seperti biasa? Doyoung bahkan tidak ingin tahu jawabannya. Sudah cukup dengan reaksi dingin Jaehyun hari itu, dia tidak mau saudaranya juga memandang kepadanya dengan tatapan serupa.

Keesokan harinya, saat mereka mengantar Gongmyung ke stasiun, Doyoung melihat Jaehyun yang memeluk kakaknya dengan hangat. Dan Doyoung kemudian tersadar, alasan dia menangis bukanlah karena takut berpisah dengan kakaknya. _Hell_ , bukan itu yang membuatnya sedih. Bahkan saat bersamapun, mereka selalu bertengkar, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk sedih karena perpisahan sementara dengan saudaranya. Tapi mungkin alasan kesedihannya sesungguhnya adalah karena saat melihat Gongmyung yang sudah tumbuh begitu dewasa dan sekarang akan pergi ke ibukota, dia belajar kalau pada satu poin dalam kehidupan seseorang akan berubah menjadi dewasa. Begitu juga Gongmyung. Begitu juga Jaehyun. Begitu juga dirinya.

Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus tergantung pada umur. Menjadi dewasa berarti meninggalkan sesuatu di belakang untuk mengejar yang baru. Gongmyung menjadi dewasa dan meninggalkan kota kecil mereka untuk belajar di ibukota. Membiarkan adik kecilnya di kota yang ditinggalkannya. Jaehyun berubah dari anak gendut yang selalu mengikuti Doyoung menjadi pemuda tampan dan serba bisa yang tidak bisa diraih oleh Doyoung. Sooyoung meninggalkan teman-temannya dan kota ini dengan menangis untuk menata kehidupan baru di Seoul. Johnny menjadi dewasa dengan meninggalkan gemerlap kehidupan di Chicago untuk bersekolah di kota kecil ini. Tapi Doyoung takut untuk menjadi dewasa. Jika menjadi dewasa berarti menggantikan Jaehyun dengan Johnny, maka Doyoung ingin membatalkan masa pubertasnya. Biarlah tinggal dalam masa kanak-kanaknya dengan Jaehyun selamanya. Setidaknya pada masa itu, dia tidak mempunyai perasaan menjijikkan ini kepada sahabatnya. Setidaknya pada masa itu Doyoung belum mengenal sakitnya patah hati. Setidaknya pada saat itu Doyoung hanyalah anak nakal yang membuang kue kering buatan Jaehyun tanpa merasa bersalah.

.

.

Jaehyun masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Doyoung di tahun ajaran baru. Rasanya sangat aneh saat melihat Jaehyun berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan blazer yang sama dengannya. Menumpang bus yang sama, menuju tempat yang sama tapi tidak bertukar kata sedikitpun. Jaehyun bahkan tidak melihat ke arah Doyoung saat mereka keluar berbarengan di pagi hari. Doyoung harus dengan sengaja memperlambat langkah agar tidak perlu berjalan bersisian menuju halte ― ironis, dulu posisi mereka adalah sebaliknya. Saat bus berhenti dan Doyoung turun dari bus, Johnny menunggu di depan dengan wajah sumringah. Kedua tangan disembunyikan di dalam saku celana.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu di sini, _Bunny_ ," kata Johnny menyambut Doyoung. Dan Doyoung hanya tersenyum kepada temannya itu. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar Jaehyun mendengus dari belakangnya.

Doyoung menolak keinginan keras dalam dirinya untuk mendongak memandang Jaehyun yang berjalan melewati dia dan Johnny pagi itu. Memaksakan diri untuk berpura-pura ceria saat berbicara pada Johnny, "Selamat pagi juga untukmu John _hyung_. Kukira kau sudah membusuk selama liburan."

Ini baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja. Pikir Doyoung. Pada akhirnya dia akan terbiasa.

.

.

Jaehyun adalah penarik perhatian natural. Hanya dalam beberapa bulan sejak masuk sekolah, Doyoung tidak bisa berhenti mendengar orang menyebut namanya. Di koridor saat pergantian jam, di dalam kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai, di kantin saat makan siang, bahkan di toilet saat Doyoung hanya ingin buang air. Itu membuat Doyoung uring-uringan.

"Apa sih yang kau khawatirkan setiap hari?" Johnny bertanya suatu hari saat makan siang. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi menghabiskan bekalnya karena Doyoung yang tidak berhenti mengerutkan kening dan mengerang setiap sepuluh detik sekali.

"Tidak ada," dusta Doyoung cepat seraya menggeleng.

Johnny memutar bola mata malas dan berkata lagi, "Yeah, tentu saja aku percaya itu." Wajahnya jauh dari kata percaya. Karena memangnya siapa Doyoung mencoba berbohong kepada pemuda yang sudah sangat mengenal setiap tingkah Doyoung.

"Kalau kuberitahu kau pasti akan marah."

"Kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan si Jung idiot Jaehyun, ya aku akan marah." Balas Johnny sarkastis.

"Karena itu aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Baiklah. Aku menghormati keputusanmu itu." Ujar Johnny lagi, meletakkan tangan di depan pelipis, membuat _gesture_ hormat. Doyoung hanya mencibir melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

Pada malam dia bertengkar bersama Jaehyun ― yang terasa seperti jutaan tahun lalu ― Johnny adalah orang pertama yang dicari Doyoung. Memberitahu temannya itu detail lengkap pertengkarannya dengan Jaehyun. Memulai secara kronologis dari awal pertemanannya dengan Jaehyun dan bagaimana Doyoung rasanya sudah mempunyai perasaan yang aneh terhadap anak lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Johnny adalah teman yang sangat baik. Mendengarkan ocehan Doyoung semalaman, melihatnya tertawa saat bernostalgia tentang bagaimana Jaehyun memanggangkan kue kering untuknya setiap ulang tahun, dan menenangkannya saat Doyoung hampir menangis mengingat tatapan jijik Jaehyun kepadanya karena berpikir Johnny berpacaran dengan Doyoung.

Mungkin karena tinggal lama di Amerika, Johnny sama sekali tidak merasa aneh mendengar pengakuan Doyoung tentang perasaan dan seluruh fantasi liarnya kepada Jaehyun. Itu rasanya sangat melegakan. Mempunyai teman seperti Johnny di masa seperti ini rasanya sangat melegakan. Johnny selalu siap mendengar Doyoung mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya. Tapi pada hari-hari tertentu Johnny akan mengeraskan rahang dan melarang nama itu disebut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan itu tidak apa-apa, karena Johnny peduli pada Doyoung. Menjaganya seperti saudara. Melindungi hati Doyoung saat Doyoung sendiri lupa untuk melakukannya.

Tapi sehebat dan seluar biasa apapun Johnny, Doyoung tetap tidak bisa tidak merasakan rindu yang mengalir begitu deras dalam pembuluh darahnya setiap mendengar nama Jaehyun disebut di antara pilar-pilar sekolah. Berharap suatu saat, dia akan kembali bisa memanggil pemilik nama itu seperti sedia kala.

.

.

Jaehyun berkencan dengan seorang siswa tahun ketiga di akhir Januari. Membuat hati Doyoung luluh lantak. Rasanya Doyoung ingin memaki seluruh dunia. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas Jaehyun memberinya sedikit kejutan kecil. Sebagai ganti kue kering yang biasa dia panggang untuk Doyoung, pemuda itu menghadiahinya pemandangan menyakitkan berupa ciuman dengan kekasih barunya di kamarnya.

Doyoung menyaksikan dari jendela yang tertutup dan berusaha keras menelan sakit hatinya dengan paksa. Kedua kalinya Jaehyun mempertontonkan ciuman gratis kepada Doyoung. Membuat darah Doyoung mendidih karena rasa cemburu. Hanya saja kali ini, yang dia cemburui bukan Jaehyun. Berbeda dengan saat bersama Sooyoung, dia malah ingin menggantikan gadis yang ada di pelukan Jaehyun, bukan sebaliknya. Pola yang sama, kasus yang berbeda.

Rasanya seperti sebuah peluru bersarang di jantung Doyoung, bedanya sebuah peluru akan menghasilkan kematian yang cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit, sedangkan perasaan ini tidak langsung membunuh Doyoung. Dia tinggal di sana, sedikit demi sedikit menambah beban hatinya, menyiksanya secara perlahan. Ini bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kematian. Apalagi saat melihat Jaehyun yang seperti dengan sengaja menatap kepada Doyoung di sela-sela ciumannya. Seperti sedang mengejek perasaan Doyoung. Sama seperti dua tahun lalu.

Pada akhirnya Doyoung memutuskan untuk menempati kamar Gongmyung saja semenjak hari itu.

.

.

Nyonya Jung bertanya dengan heran setiap kali bertemu Doyoung, " _Doyoungie_ , kenapa tidak pernah bermain ke rumah?"

Lalu Doyoung memasang senyum palsu dan menjawab, "Ah, aku sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini, Bu"

Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Karena rumah mereka bahkan hampir tidak berjarak, pagar mereka bahkan menyatu. Tapi Doyoung beralasan terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai tidak sempat berkunjung ke kediaman Jung. Tapi Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Menyuruh Doyoung memperhatikan kesehatannya, menasehati Doyoung untuk tidak terlalu memforsir diri, dan terakhir mengatakan betapa rindu dirinya melihat Doyoung berkeliaran di dapur dan ruang tamunya. Doyoung berjanji untuk mampir sesekali. Tapi tidak pernah betul-betul melakukannya.

Orang tuanya terkadang bertanya saat makan malam, "Kenapa Jaehyun tidak pernah ke sini lagi?"

Tapi itu hanya pertanyaan basa basi. Mereka tahu kenapa. Mereka mendengar pertengkaran Doyoung dan Jaehyun malam itu. Tapi memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu karena tidak satupun dari Doyoung maupun Jaehyun terlihat ingin menyinggungnya.

Doyoung akan berbohong dan mengatakan, "Entahlah. Sepertinya pertandingan basket antar sekolah sudah dekat."

Dan mereka mebiarkan topik itu. Karena Doyoung enggan membicarakannya. Hanya Nyonya Kim yang tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan, "Apapun yang terjadi, kau boleh bercerita pada Ibu."

Doyoung mengangguk setuju dengan usulan ibunya. Tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menurutinya. Seperti yang selalu dilakukan Doyoung sejak kecil.

.

.

Saat Doyoung menelepon Gongmyung pukul tiga pagi di hari _valentine_ , dia mendengar saudaranya berbicara dengan suara mengantuk sehabis bangun, "Ada apa _dongsaeng_?"

Doyoung diam selama beberapa detik. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bahkan dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia menelepon _hyung_ nya di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Apa kau akan berbicara?" Gongmyung berkata lagi dari ujung lain telepon. Dan Doyoung hanya membalasnya dengan menghela napas.

"Apa kau akan marah kalau aku tidak menuruti perkataanmu?"

Dia bisa mendengar tawa Gongmyung yang terdengar sangat lelah dan kemudian diikuti pertanyaan, "Yang benar saja? Memangnya sejak kapan kau menuruti kata-kataku hah?"

Hening sejenak.

Lalu Gongmyung berbicara lagi, "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

Doyoung menghela napas lemah. Mengigit bibirnya ragu, apakah dia harus mengkonsultasikan masalah ini dengan sang kakak? Pada akhirnya Doyoung hanya berkata pelan "Aku pindah ke kamarmu. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

Gongmyung tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik sebelum bertanya dengan suara khawatir, "Kenapa? Apa kau masih bertengkar dengan Jaehyun? Hari ini dia ulang tahun kan?" Doyoung tidak menjawab. Jadi Gongmyung mendesah keras dan melanjutkan "Kalian harus menyelesaikan apapun masalah kalian, kau tahu?"

"Jaehyun punya pacar baru," Doyoung berkata cepat tanpa berpikir. Segera menyesali perbuatannya sesudah itu. Karena bahkan orang paling bodoh sekalipun akan bisa menangkap nada cemburu dalam suaranya. Apa pikir Gongmyung tentang dia nanti?

Tapi Gongmyung hanya menanggapi dengan sepatah kata "Lalu?" Tidak menghakimi. Tidak menceramahi.

"Dia membawa pacarnya setiap hari. Dan rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan melihat mereka." Ujar Doyoung ragu. Dia tidak yakin apakah Gongmyung hanya bersikap cuek atau dia memang tidak peduli, tapi Doyoung tetap melanjutkan keluhannya. "Rasanya seperti mengintip privasi mereka. Jadi aku pindah."

"Kalau itu alasanmu pindah, itu tidak apa-apa." Gongmyung menimpali dengan sabar. Suaranya terdengar sangat lelah dan mengantuk tapi dia tidak menutup telepon walaupun permasalahan Doyoung sekarang terdengar sangat sepele. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, "Kalau itu bisa menenangkan perasaanmu sementara, itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau itu bisa meredam patah hatimu, lakukan saja apapun yang kau inginkan. Hati yang tidak terbalas butuh sedikit jarak dari objek cintanya."

Doyoung tersentak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir _hyung_ nya. " _Hyung_ sudah tahu?"

"Aku selalu tahu, bodoh."

.

.

Memasuki tahun ketiga, Doyoung mematahkan hati beberapa gadis. Dengan alasan ingin fokus masuk universitas, dia menepis setiap cinta yang datang menghampirinya. Sedangkan Jaehyun, dia dengar sudah putus dengan pacarnya yang lebih tua setelah gadis itu lulus dari SMA. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Doyoung, dia mencamkan dalam hati.

Setelah Doyoung memupuskan cinta gadis yang ketujuh, Johnny berkata kepada Doyoung, "Sebaiknya kau berhenti menolak cewek-cewek ini dan mulai berkencan. Serius, kau lebih terlihat seperti lelaki paruh baya yang bekerja di kantor dari pada remaja normal. Kau tahu? Orang-orang dengan tingkat stres lebih tinggi dari Himalaya itu, loh."

Doyoung tertawa mendengar perkataan Johnny. Terkadang sahabatnya bisa bicara hiperbola. "Kau tahu kan kalau anak SMA tingkat stresnya malah lebih tinggi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban pintar temannya, Johnny hanya memutar bola mata dan berkata, " _Whatever_. Tapi serius, _Bunny_. Kau harus mulai kencan. Lupakan bocah Jaehyun idiotmu itu. Banyak gadis di luar sana suka dengan wajah kelincimu ini, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa."

Doyoung mengabaikan rasa kecut di bagian kiri dadanya saat Johnny menyebut nama Jaehyun begitu ringan. Tapi dia berusaha menjawab seacuh mungkin. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu John."

"Cowok juga ada kok yang suka denganmu, kemarin si Tae.."

"Berisik."

Dan Doyoung pergi, meninggalkan temannya yang tertawa gembira. Johnny terkadang bisa menjadi idiot begitu. Seandainya saja ini semua memang semudah itu. Seandainya saja untuk melupakan Jaehyun hanya butuh distraksi berupa gadis maupun anak lelaki baru di kehidupan Doyoung, dia sudah dari dulu melakukannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Hatinya tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Seperti sudah terkunci di dalam kamar Jaehyun. Dan tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Doyoung karena papan penyeberangan mereka sudah roboh. Jadi hati itu terjebak selamanya di sana, terbengkalai, semakin hari semakin usang. Dan Doyoung tidak tahu cara memperbaruinya.

.

.

Pada suatu sore salah seorang teman sekelas Doyoung berlari-lari di sepanjang koridor bangunan sekolah sambil meneriakkan nama Doyoung. Saat orang itu tiba di pintu kelas dan memanggil Doyoung dengan panik, dia hampir tidak punya kesempatan bahkan untuk bertanya ada apa. Karena orang itu langsung berlari ke mejanya, menarik tangannya paksa dan membawanya berlari menuju tangga. Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan heran. Lalu temannya itu berkata dengan suara terengah-engah, "Johnny... Johnny.."

Hanya dua suku kata itu yang didapat Doyoung sebagai penjelasan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaran Doyoung. Malah membuatnya panik. Sangat panik. Ada apa dengan Johnny? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Dan Ya Tuhan kenapa dia diajak berlari menaiki tangga ke atap? Jangan bilang Johnny sekarang ada di atap sedang... sedang berusaha bunuh diri ya Tuhan. Ya Tuhan. Demi apapun yang hidup, apa yang harus Doyoung lakukan?

Saat mereka menapaki tangga terakhir, Doyoung mengibaskan lengan dan berjalan mendahului orang yang membawanya itu. Terlalu panik untuk berpikir rasional. "Seo Johnny!" teriaknya keras begitu menggebrak pintu atap.

Doyoung berpikir akan melihat Johnny berada di luar tiang pembatas atap, berdiri di ujung dan siap-siap untuk melompat. Dia sedang panik, jangan menghakimi pemikirannya. Tapi yang dilihat oleh Doyoung bahkan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Johnny sama sekali tidak melewati pagar pembatas, dan dia tidak terlihat seperti akan bunuh diri ― tentu saja, dia adalah Johnny, bahkan kalau seluruh dunia menyuruhnya untuk melakukannya sekalipun, Doyoung ragu orang itu akan pernah berpikir untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri. Johnny berdiri tegak di tengah atap. Dan nampak terkejut saat melihat Doyoung muncul dari kerumunan siswa di sekitarnya.

"Doyoung kenapa di sini?" tanyanya santai. Terlalu santai malah. Seolah wajahnya tidak penuh bekas pukulan, seolah seragamnya yang kusut adalah sesuatu yang wajar, seolah di bawah kakinya tidak ada manusia yang dia injak.

Ya Tuhan. Johnny sedang menginjak manusia.

"Johnny kau sedang apa?" tanya Doyoung semakin panik. Astaga ini pelanggaran. Siswa tidak boleh berkelahi di sekolah. Apalagi sampai pingsan seperti itu. Siapapun siswa yang sekarang ada di bawah kaki Johnny ― Doyoung sangat kasihan kepadanya ― terlihat seperti sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Dia berlari untuk menghampiri Johnny.

Tapi pemuda Amerika itu mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan langkah Doyoung. "Pergi dari sini Doyoung." Desisnya tajam. "Kau tidak mau melihat ini."

Doyoung mengerutkan kening dan memandang marah pada temannya, "Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong katakan dia tidak mati. Karena aku tidak mau berteman dengan pembunuh."

Johnny tertawa, sangat janggal, dan menjawab lagi "Dia tidak mati. Tenang saja. Sekarang kembali ke bawah."

Tapi Doyoung tetap bersikeras melangkah mendekati Johnny dan betapa jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat semakin dia mendekat pada Johnny dan siswa yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Bisikan-bisikan samar siswa yang berkerumun seketika hilang dari pendengarannya. "Johnny," Doyoung berbicara hati-hati. " _Hyung_ , tolong katakan itu bukan seseorang yang kupikirkan sekarang."

"Tidak," jawab Johnny cepat. Malah membuat Doyoung semakin takut. "Kau tidak sedang memikirkan siapa-siapa sekarang dan kembali ke bawah Doyoung."

Doyoung merasakan aliran kemarahan seketika memenuhi ubun-ubunnya dan dia berteriak "ya Tuhan, Johnny aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri kalau itu adalah Jaehyun." Dan dia mempercepat langkahnya mendapati Johnny ― dan Jaehyun di bawah kakinya.

Doyoung menyingkirkan kaki Johnny dengan paksa dan membalikan badan siswa yang tadi diinjak pemuda itu. Dan Doyoung tidak salah. Itu adalah Jung Jaehyun. Dengan wajah babak belur dan hidung berdarah. Seragamnya jauh lebih berantakan dari Johnny. Secara keseluruhan dia terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari Johnny.

"Jaehyun, ya Tuhan Jaehyun. Johnny aku akan membunuhmu. Seseorang tolong bantu membawanya ke UKS. Astaga."

Seumur hidup, belum pernah Doyoung merasa sepanik ini.

.

.

Doyoung membawa Jaehyun ke ruang kesehatan, tidak berhenti mengutuki Johnny yang mengikuti dari belakang. Dia membiarkan dokter sekolah mengobati luka-luka Jaehyun sementara dia sendiri membantu Johnny dengan lukanya ― dia tidak bisa mengabaikan temannya itu ― seraya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau sebaiknya mulai bicara sekarang, selagi aku masih mau mendengar," katanya sambil menggosok luka Johnny dengan kapas beralkohol."

"Aaw pelan-pelan _Bunny_."

"Jangan panggil aku _Bunny_ dan bersyukurlah karena aku belum membunuhmu sekarang ini. Sekarang bicara."

" _Geez_ dasar tidak sabaran, aaw."Johnny mengaduh kesakitan saat Doyoung dengan sengaja menggosok pipinya dengan keras, "Astaga kalau kau ingin, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Aku sudah tidak keberatan. Jangan lupa beritahu ibuku aku mencintainya."

"Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan itu saat ini juga, kan? Berhenti membuat lelucon."

"Baiklah. Aku harus bicara tentang apa?" Johnny bertanya sambil tersenyum. Si bodoh itu masih sanggup tersenyum pada Doyoung setelah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Seo Johnny, aku bersumpah.."

Tapi Johnny langsung memotong perkataan Doyoung sebelum pemuda kelinci itu menyelesaikan sumpah apapun yang ingin diucapkannya. "Aku betul-betul tidak tahu, _oke_? Tiba-tiba saja dia datang, marah-marah, dan _boom_! Memukul wajah ganteng ini. Dan jangan menyalahkanku karena membalasnya. Kau tahu aku tidak sesabar itu."

"Tapi kenapa dia memukulmu?"

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak mau tahu alasannya hah?"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling melotot. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Lalu akhirnya Doyoung membuka mulut lagi dan berbicara dengan kesal, "Ya tapi setidaknya sedikit berbaik hatilah, tidak perlu membuatnya sampai pingsan seperti itu."

Johnny mengedik acuh dan berkata, "Bukan salahku ternyata dia sangat lemah." Dan mendapat tatapan nyalang dari Doyoung.

"Obati lukamu sendiri."

"Hey, aku hanya bercanda. Dia sangat kuat, _kok_. Lihat aku juga sampai babak belur seperti ini."

Tapi Doyoung tidak merespon kata-kata temannya itu. Masih membelakangi Johnny. Terlalu marah untuk mau memberikan sepatah katapun untuknya.

" _hey,_ kalau kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya aku tahu alasan dia memukul duluan."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Johnny, akhirnya Doyoung berbalik. Rasa penasaran menguasai dirinya. "Apa?"

Johnny tertawa. "Dasar kau ini. Begitu saja baru mau mendengarkan _hyung_ mu ini," katanya. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggusak rambut Doyoung gemas. Mendapat teriakan protes dari temannya untuk itu. Tapi Johnny tidak peduli, "Kurasa itu karena..."

Tapi Johnny tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena sebuah suara menginterupsinya. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan dan memanggil siapa saja untuk mengantarku pulang?" kata suara itu. Suara Jaehyun.

"Oh, kau sudah siuman bocah."

"Jaehyun," Doyoung berteriak lega saat melihat Jaehyun duduk di atas tempat tidur UKS. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan saat menyentuh pipinya yang bengkak. "Jangan banyak bergerak," kata Doyoung khawatir. Jaehyun mengabaikan kata-kata pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

" _Hyung_ , bisa panggil temanku untuk..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku memaksa."

"Kubilang tidak usah."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?"

"Doyoung, kau tidak adil. Aku juga mau diantar pulang." – Johnny.

"Berisik. Aku akan mengantar Jaehyun pulang. Kau pulang sendiri sana."

Jaehyun tidak protes lagi setelah itu. Dia membiarkan Doyoung membawanya pulang. Toh rumah mereka berdekatan, untuk apa memaksa menyuruh orang lain membawanya pulang kalau Doyoung menawarkan diri dengan suka rela. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan keheningan. Tidak satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka. Seperti seluruh kata yang ada di dunia ini mengkhianati keduanya, tidak mau bekerja sama untuk membuka percakapan.

Tapi ada rasa rindu yang membanjiri hati Jaehyun saat Doyoung membantunya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Saat Doyoung mengarang alasan kepada ibunya tentang kenapa Jaehyun bisa pulang dalam keadaan sekarang. Saat mata Doyoung membulat sempurna ― begitu terkejut ― melihat _plushie_ babi berwarna _pink_ pemberiannya masih tertata rapi di antara bantalnya di atas kasur.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Masa kanak-kanak mereka. Masa-masa Doyoung belum membencinya seperti sekarang ini. Masa-masa Doyoung terlalu baik hati untuk membuang kue kering yang rasanya seperti bencana buatan Jaehyun. Dia tahu Doyoung selalu diam-diam membuangnya. Tapi setidaknya pada masa itu, Doyoung tidak pernah terlalu tega menyakiti hatinya dan membuang kue itu di depan mata Jaehyun. Jaehyun juga tidak pernah dengan sengaja menyakiti Doyoung dulu. Kemana masa-masa itu pergi? Apa benar dia sudah hilang bersama keegoisan Jaehyun? Ah, mungkin dia mulai terkikis seiring munculnya Johnny di antara mereka. Kenapa orang itu harus muncul di saat yang tidak tepat? Kenapa dia datang kepada Doyoung saat Sooyoung sudah pergi?

Ini semua terlalu menyakitkan. Lebih dari yang bisa ditanggung oleh Jaehyun. Dia menginginkan Doyoung. Menginginkan kelincinya kembali padanya. Doyoung adalah kelincinya. Bukan kelinci Johnny. Jaehyun adalah satu-satunya yang boleh memanggil Doyoung kelinci. Dia ingin Johnny tahu itu. Dia ingin Doyoung tahu itu. Dia ingin semua orang tahu itu.

Dia merindukan Doyoung. Lebih dari yang orang-orang bisa kira. Lebih dari yang ibunya bisa terka, lebih dari yang orangtua Doyoung bisa tebak. Dia rindu melompati jarak kamar mereka dari jendela kamarnya. Dia rindu melihat Doyoung berteriak frustasi karena tugas-tugasnya. Dia rindu melihat Doyoung memilih pakaian dari lemarinya. Dia rindu mengintip kulit Doyoung setiap habis mandi. Dia rindu mengawasi setiap pergerakan Doyoung di ruangan itu. Kenapa Doyoung harus pindah ke kamar Gongmyung _hyung?_

Jadi saat melihat Doyoung berjalan menjauh darinya, hal pertama yang dikatakan Jaehyun malam itu adalah " _Hyung_ , aku rindu." Itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Doyoung sejenak. Dia berhenti melangkah menuju pintu, terlihat ragu, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menggeleng sedih dan menekan kenop pintu itu.

"Istirahatlah," katanya lalu segera menghilang di balik pintu,

.

.

Rasanya terlalu sulit untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan normal lagi. Meski mengingat pernyataan Jaehyun malam sebelumnya, Doyoung tetap tidak bisa menemukan keberanian dalam dirinya untuk menyapa Jaehyun pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Saat mereka berpapasan di depan pagar rumah, Doyoung mempercepat langkah untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan Jaehyun ― bukannya berarti Jaehyun akan menyapanya tapi siapa tahu saja. Doyoung mengambil langkah besar-besar untuk menghindari pemuda itu.

Ah, keadaan ini rasanya membuat Doyoung teringat. Pada awal pertemanan mereka, Jaehyun selalu berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Menurut kemanapun Doyoung membawanya. Seandainya boleh kembali ke masa itu lagi, Doyoung rela membayar apa saja untuk mewujudkannya.

Pagi itu di sekolah, Johnny mengerang keras saat Doyoung mengatakan tidak ada perubahan dari hubungan dinginnya bersama Jaehyun setelah kejadian semalam.

"Kenapa aku berteman dengan kelinci idiot sih?" kata Johnny keras-keras. Lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Seperti berusaha menghilang dari sana sekarang juga.

Tapi Doyoung tidak mengerti apa artinya itu.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Jaehyun yang datang sendiri kepada Doyoung. Di akhir pekan. Kedatangan yang begitu mengejutkan. Doyoung sama sekali tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan Jaehyun saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Pemuda itu sudah memencet bel berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar sebelum Doyoung memutar kunci. Dan Doyoung terlalu tercengang saat melihat Jaehyun berdiri di depan pintu. Menggunakan kaos putih polos yang menjiplak tubuhnya dan kedua tangan diletakkan di saku celana _jeans_ nya.

Jaehyun tersenyum canggung saat bertemu mata dengan Doyoung, menggerakkan salah satu tangan menyentuh tengkuknya, "Hai." Katanya gugup.

Doyoung hanya memandang temannya untuk beberapa waktu. Masih terlalu terkejut melihat Jaehyun di depan pintunya seperti ini. Doyoung tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia membuka pintu rumah dan berhadapan dengan Jaehyun di depannya. Rasanya itu dulu, dulu sekali. Saat Jaehyun baru pindah ke rumah sebelah. Semenjak mereka berteman, Jaehyun tidak pernah mengetuk maupun memencet bel, dia selalu masuk begitu saja seperti berada di rumah sendiri, atau masuk melalui jendela Doyoung. Jadi, walau mungkin terdengar aneh, ini adalah pemandangan baru.

"Hei," Doyoung membalas sambil tersenyum ― canggung. "Orang tuaku sedang tidak di rumah. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku.. um, tidak mencari paman dan bibi, aku..." Jaehyun mencoba berbicara, masih ada kegugupan yang sangat jelas dalam suaranya. "Bisakah kita bicara?"

Oh.

Dia ingin berbicara dengan Doyoung.

"Baiklah," kata Doyoung, berusaha mengatur wajahnya agar tidak terlihat terlalu senang. Bicara. Jaehyun ingin bicara dengannya. Itu hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. Pembicaraan terakhir mereka berisi pertengkaran dan sakit hati yang menahun di pihak Doyoung.

Jaehyun menurunkan tangan yang tadi berdiam di tengkuknya, meluruskan dirinya dan berbicara sambil menatap mata Doyoung, "Bisakah kita melakukannya di dalam dan bukan berdiri di sini?"

Doyoung mengerjap terkejut. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _Dasar bodoh, kenapa tidak menawarkannya untuk masuk?_

Dia menyingkir dari pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan Jaehyun menyelip ke dalam. Anehnya, Jaehyun berjalan di dalam rumahnya sama seperti dulu. Seperti dia memiliki rumah itu. Meski rasanya sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu Doyoung, dia tetap mengingat setiap detailnya dengan jelas. Posisi _vas_ di samping televisi, komik-komik Doyoung yang tersusun acak di bawah meja, letak bantal sofa, aquarium kering mereka, sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah. Tempat ini persis seperti dalam ingatan Jaehyun. Memberikannya perasaan di rumah yang sama seperti yang selalu dia rasakan. Dan kakinya secara reflek berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Doyoung ― kamar yang dulu seperti markas mereka. Doyoung mengikutinya dari belakang. Aneh, ini terasa seperti Jaehyunlah tuan rumahnya dan bukan Doyoung.

Jaehyun membuka pintu kamar Doyoung dengan santai, menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu melangkah ke ruangan itu, mencoba mencium aromanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Meski tidak ditempati lagi, kamar itu tetap dibersihkan setiap hari. Dipasangi _air freshner_ agar tidak pengap. Setelah itu Jaehyun melemparkan badannya di atas kasur Doyoung.

Aksi Jaehyun malah membuat Doyoung semakin tidak nyaman. Meski harus dia akui, melihat Jaehyun seperti ini, hatinya terasa hangat. Melihat Jaehyun melakukan itu membuat Doyoung untuk sedetik percaya bahwa dua tahun terakhir tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Bahwa Jaehyun masih selalu melompat ke kamar ini melalui jendela. Bahwa Jaehyun memanggang kue kering ― gagal ― berbentuk kelinci untuknya di ulang tahunnya kemarin. Bahwa Jaehyun tidak pernah menyebutnya menjijikkan.

Tapi itu bukan kenyataan yang ada di hadapan Doyoung. Itu hanya bagian harapan dan imajinasinya saja. Seperti ciuman mereka di malam itu. _Ah,_ ciuman itu. Rasanya masalah ini timbul sejak ciuman itu. Ciuman yang bahkan Doyoung tidak tahu nyata atau tidak.

"Itu nyata, kau tahu?" Jaehyun berkata lugas. Membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur di kasur. Doyoung tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud Jaehyun dengan nyata. Lalu saat mata mereka bertemu, barulah Doyoung sadar kalau dia sudah mengutarakan isi kepalanya dengan keras.

 _Crap_.

Tapi apa kata Jaehyun tadi? Itu nyata? Seperti, nyata betul-betul nyata? Bukan hanya khayalan Doyoung?

"Ya, itu bukan khayalan. Aku memang menciummu malam itu." Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Doyoung ― yang tidak sengaja disuarakannya.

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya. Jadi itu nyata, dan Jaehyun mengingatnya. Berarti dia tidak sedang mengigau saat melakukannya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah mengungkitnya? "Tapi.. kenapa?" Doyoung bertanya lagi. Tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain untuk menanggapi.

"Kenapa apanya? Kenapa aku menciummu?" balas Jaehyun. Kepalanya ditundukkan, memandang kakinya yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di atas karpet. Lalu dalam suara yang sangat pelan, mendekati bisikan, dia berkata "Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang jelas. Tidak bagi Doyoung. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya. Dan semua menuntut untuk dijawab sekarang juga. Dan sementara ini hanya pembicaraan yang dilakukan sambil duduk ― berdiri untuk Doyoung — Doyoung bisa merasa adrenalinnya seperti berpacu. Ini terasa lebih mendebarkan dari semua pengalaman gila Johnny di _Chicago_. Ini lebih membuat Doyoung ingin berteriak dari saat masuk ke dalam rumah hantu dengan Johnny.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa?"

Jaehyun mengerang mendengar pertanyaan Doyoung. Dan balik bertanya, "Memangnya kau mau aku berkata padamu saat bangun pagi ' _hyung,_ aku semalam menciummu dan aku ingin melakukannya lagi'?" Doyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Membiarkan Jaehyun tetap melanjtkan. "Kau bahkan tidak mau memandangku di pagi hari, dan aku tahu kau masih suka Sooyoung _noona_ dan.."

"Tunggu." Doyoung menginterupsi cepat. Menghentikan rentetan kalimat Jaehyun. "kau tahu aku suka Sooyoung?"

" _Really? Hyung,_ apa sekarang kita akan membicarakan Sooyoung?"

"Maksudku, kau betul-betul tahu aku suka dia?"

"Ya."

"Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan?"

"Eng... sejak kau mulai menulis puisi tentangnya?"

"Kau membaca puisi-puisi itu?"

"Ya, dan bukan itu masalahnya.."

"Itu adalah masalah bagiku, Jung Jaehyun." Doyoung berkata cepat. Menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi terluka. Merasa sangat dikhianati. Kalau Jaehyun sudah tahu dari awal tentang perasaan Doyoung kepada gadis teman sekelasnya itu, lalu kenapa Jaehyun masih malakukan apapun itu yang sudah dilakukannya dulu? Kenapa Jaehyun tega membawa Sooyoung ke kamarnya setiap hari dan mempertontonkan kepada Doyoung kemesraan mereka? Kenapa Jaehyun harus membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam mendengarkan dia menyebut nama gadis itu? Ini konyol.

Tiba-tiba Doyoung merasa sangat bodoh. Dia ingin marah sekarang. Kepada siapa saja. Karena ya Tuhan sementara Doyoung memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berpura-pura bahagia mendengar perkembangan hubungan Jaehyun dengan cinta pertamanya, di sana Jaehyun menertawai segala usaha sia-sia Doyoung, menginjak perasaannya. Dengan sengaja mencium gadis itu di depan matanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Ya Tuhan, apa yang kulakukan salah sehingga pantas mendapat omong kosong ini darimu?"

"Astaga _hyung,_ dengarkan aku."

"Tidak, kau yang dengar Jung." Doyoung berteriak frustasi. Terlalu lelah untuk menahan emosinya. "Kau tahu seberapa besar aku menyukai Sooyoung dulu? Astaga kau pasti tahu, kau membaca semua puisi yang kubuat untuknya, kau pengkhianat. Dan kau mengencani cinta pertamaku, membawanya ke kamarmu setiap hari. Membiarkan aku menontonmu menyentuh kulitnya, menciumnya sementara itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan di seluruh dunia."

" _Hyung,_ itu..."

"Serius. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu Jae? Apa kau dendam kepadaku karena apa yang kulakukan dulu?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyimpan dendam untuk apapun yang kau lakukan."

"Atau ini hanya caramu menunjukkan betapa superiornya dirimu?"

"Tidak benar."

"Karena kau adalah Jung Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun yang tampan, yang pintar, yang serba bisa, yang lokernya setiap hari diisi surat pengakuan setidaknya satu, yang bisa mengencani gadis yang lebih tua. Sementara aku? Aku adalah bayangan yang hilang di balik sinarmu. Tidak punya teman lain. Dibenci karena kata-kataku yang sering menyakitkan, hanya tahu belajar."

"Astaga _hyung_ , kau tahu kalau itu bukan dirimu."

"Karena kau ingin menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya dirimu dibandingkan aku yang pecundang ini."

"Astaga Kim Doyoung diamlah. Sudah cukup." Jaehyun berteriak. Dengan cara dia tidak pernah melakukannya kepada Doyoung sebelumnya. Wajahnya merah karena luapan emosi. Matanya menatap Doyoung garang. Dia berdiri dari kasur Doyoung, berjalan ke arah anak yang lebih tua itu dan berhenti tepat beberapa centi darinya, berhadapan, mengintimidasi Doyoung.

Seketika seluruh kata yang tadi di ujung lidah Doyoung hilang begitu saja. Seperti memang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Doyoung melihat kepada Jaehyun dengan ketakutan yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama ini. Jaehyun selalu bisa membuat Doyoung merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Takut seharusnya bukan salah satunya. Tapi sekarang Doyoung tidak yakin. Tidak ada yang bisa dia yakini sekarang saat hal itu berhubungan dengan Jaehyun. Dia selalu mengira bisa membaca Jaehyun sejelas kertas, tapi ada terlalu banyak rahasia anak lelaki itu yang baru ditemuinya hari ini.

Namun kemudian tatapan Jaehyun kepada Doyoung segera melembut. Dia meraih tangan Doyoung dan mengelusnya ke pipi. Dengan gerakan teramat halus. Matanya tertutup, seolah menikmati sensasi persentuhan kulit mereka. "Berhenti merendahkan dirimu. Kau tidak seperti itu. Dan jangan memberi penilaian terlalu tinggi kepadaku." Lalu dia membuka mata. Menatap ke dalam manik Doyoung. Rasanya seperti sedang bermimpi melihat Jaehyun memandangnya seperti ini. Ini bukan jenis interaksi antara dia dengan Jaehyun yang berani dipikirkan oleh Doyoung. Bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. "Aku tidak pernah menganggap remeh perasaanmu kepada Sooyoung _noona_. Aku, melebihi siapapun di dunia ini tahu kalau perasaanmu adalah yang paling tulus kepadanya."

Doyoung melongo mendengar perkataan Jaehyun. Karena kalimat yang diucapkannya sekarang terlalu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya untuk membuktikannya.

Lalu Jaehyun lanjut berbicara lagi, "Yang ada, perasaanmu itu membuatku takut. Aku ketakutan setengah mati saat tidak sengaja membaca puisi-puisi yang kau tulis untuknya. Itu membuatku gamang dan marah. Tapi terutama marah. Kenapa kau menyukainya? Kenapa hatimu ini," — menunjuk dada Doyoung "kau berikan padanya? Apa yang dimilikinya yang tidak kumiliki? Kulit putih susu itu, sama saja denganku. Bibir merahnya, sama saja denganku. Rambut tebalnya, kalau aku memanjangkan rambutku, akan sama saja dengannya. Bahkan rambutku lebih indah lagi. Kau hanya perlu meminta, maka aku akan dengan suka rela melakukannya."

Jaehyun berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Doyoung. Dan Doyoung sama sekali tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memisahkan kontak mata mereka. Bahkan dia tidak berani untuk melakukan apa-apa selain bernapas sekarang ini. Dan beritahu Doyoung, jika bernapas saja pernah terasa sesulit ini sebelumnya. Karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaehyun sekarang membuat seluruh tubuhnya dalam keadaan _chaos_. Sebagian organnya seperti lupa cara bekerja dengan benar.

Lalu Jaehyun lanjut berkata, "Tapi kau setiap hari malah semakin menyukainya. Tumpukan puisi itu malah semakin tebal semakin aku memeriksanya. Dan aku bersumpah, tidak pernah membenci kata ' _Joy_ ' sebesar ini sebelumnya. Kenapa kau memilihnya? Kenapa bukan aku saja, yang menjadi ' _joy_ ' mu? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi aku, aku tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu. Aku tahu kau lebih suka _yoghurt_ anggur daripada strawberry. Aku tahu kau diam-diam menyisihkan sayurmu dan membuangnya di wastafel, aku tahu dimana kau menyimpan komik One piece mu agar tidak dibaca Gongmyung _hyung._

"Tapi aku tidak tahu caranya menjadi perempuan. Hanya itu yang aku tidak tahu. Atau cara mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Sooyoung _noona_. Jadi, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka kau pun tidak boleh menjadi milik gadis manapun. Egoku waktu itu terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan ya, aku mengencani Sooyoung _noona_ hanya untuk memupuskan harapanmu. Kucium dia di depan matamu, agar kau menghapusnya dari memorimu. Tapi hatimu itu terlalu keras kepala, sama seperti dirimu. Kau tetap bertahan, dengan hati yang sudah babak belur, tidak berhenti menulisinya puisi yang tidak akan pernah dibaca olehnya. Satu-satunya orang yang membaca puisi-puisi yang kau tulis adalah aku. Dan aku jatuh cinta dengan semua tulisan itu. Tapi itu bahkan bukan tentang aku. Jadi aku menghancurkan hati _noona_ , membuatmu menjadi sasaran bencinya dengan mengatakan kalau aku jauh lebih menyukaimu dari dirinya. Itu membuatmu hancur. Aku merasa buruk untuk itu, tapi aku lebih tidak bisa melihatmu tersenyum karena dia."

Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi Doyoung atas rentetan pengakuan yang mengalir dari mulutnya begitu saja. Satu demi satu kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Lebih mudah dari yang dibayangkan Jaehyun. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lelah menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri sekian lama. Mungkin karena rasa rindu untuk bertukar kata dengan pemuda itu yang sudah terlalu menjadi. Sehingga dia tidak bisa membendung semua kata yang memaksa keluar dari kerongkongannya sekarang. Tapi Doyoung bergeming, hanya menatapnya dengan mata kelincinya. Jadi Jaehyun berdehem keras dan membiarkan kata-kata berikutnya menyeruak keluar.

"Saat mendengar dia akhirnya akan pindah ke Seoul, apa kau tahu seberapa bahagianya aku? Saking bahagianya, aku sampai tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciummu malam itu. Apa kau," —menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup — "tahu betapa gembira aku akhirnya bisa merasakan bibirmu? Dan aku sangat membenci diriku yang tidak menjadikanmu ciuman pertama. Tapi aku takut. Aku selalu takut. Itu akan menjauhkan kita. Jadi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu keesokan harinya. Kau juga berpura-pura sama baiknya dengan aku. Dan aku, setiap hari, setiap saat tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan dirimu. Dan bibirmu. Aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal lainnya. Aku ingin menyeretmu ke dalam kamarku, menelanjangimu, melakukan apapun yang sudah kumimpikan sejak mimpi basah pertamaku. Apa kau bisa percaya ini? Kau adalah orang pertama yang ada di mimpi bodoh itu dan aku tidak peduli jika kau menganggapku terlalu menjijikkan sekarang.

"Tapi aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu. Pemikiran untuk bersama laki-laki membuatmu merinding. Kau tidak mau lagi mandi bersamaku sejak Gongmyung _hyung_ memanggil kita _gay_. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, tanpa aba-aba muncul Johnny, dengan wajahnya yang terlalu tampan, dengan aksen amerikanya yang seksi, dan gaya _swag_ nya, aku langsung ciut. Dia begitu keren. Lebih tua darimu, bisa membawamu jalan-jalan dengan motornya, sangat tinggi, bahkan dia jago bermain basket, satu-satunya kelebihanku. Tapi dia itu juga laki-laki. Sama sepertiku. Jadi kupikir kau tidak akan mungkin menyukainya, sehebat apapun dia. Lalu kau menamparku dengan kenyataan. Kau pacaran dengannya. Seluruh kepercayaan diriku runtuh, aku menjadi berang dan memanggilmu dengan hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menjijikkan. Kalau ada yang menjijikkan di antara kita, maka orang itu adalah aku."

Hening panjang. Doyoung berusaha terlalu keras mencerna penjelasan panjang yang baru saja disuguhkan Jaehyun padanya. Ini terlalu banyak dari yang bisa diproses otaknya. Doyoung tidak tahu yang mana yang harus ditanggapi. Dan apa kata yang tepat untuk membalas kata demi kata Jaehyun. Tiba-tiba otaknya seperti lupa segala perbendaharaan kata yang sudah pernah dia tahu. Lima belas tahun pengalaman berbicaranya seperti tidak pernah ada.

Lalu Doyoung membersihkan tenggorokannya, menyingkirkan dahak khayalan di sana, dan mengatakan hal pertama yang menghinggapi otaknya setelah untuk beberapa saat mengalami kelumpuhan lidah, "Kau berpacaran dengan Seulgi _noona_."

Kata-kata Doyoung megundang erangan keras dari pihak Jaehyun. Antara kesal dan marah, dia menjawab, "Itu karena aku melihatmu setiap hari dengan Johnny di sekolah dan aku butuh distraksi."

"Tetap tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau," Doyoung menusuk dada Jaehyun dengan telunjuknya dan berbicara dengan kesal "harus lagi-lagi menunjukkan padaku saat kau menciumnya."

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya malu. Tiba-tiba dia terlihat seperti mengecil. Kepercayaan dirinya sebelumnya menguap begitu saja, "Itu..." katanya pelan, "Aku berharap kau akan cemburu. Pemikiran yang bodoh, karena aku tahu kau tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padaku."

Doyoung mendengus keras. Jaehyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hati Doyoung runtuh ke tanah saat melihat itu. Memangnya apa yang Jaehyun tahu? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Doyoung, melebihi apapun di dunia ini, juga ingin merasakan bibir Jaehyun.

Tapi Doyoung tidak mengatakannya. Karena masih ada hal-hal yang ingin didapatkannya penjelasan dari Jaehyun, "Dan apa-apaan dengan Johnny kemarin itu? Apa kau bodoh? Menantangnya dalam perkelahian yang tidak seimbang."

Seketika ekspresi Jaehyun terluka begitu nama Johnny disebut oleh Doyoung. Dia merasa muak. Bagaimana caranya menghilangkan Johnny dari kepala Doyoung? Bagaimana menghapus keberadaan Seo Johnny dari muka bumi?

"Itu karena," Jaehyun terlihat ragu sejenak, mecoba memilah kata. "Aku hanya... aku.. tidak ingin melihatmu terluka."

Doyoung mendengus mendengar itu. Jaehyun melukai Doyoung lebih banyak dari yang dia tahu. Beberapa dilakukannya dengan sengaja — _a.k.a_ mengencani Sooyoung — beberapa hanya karena kenaifannya.

"Saat melihatnya tidak setia denganmu, aku menjadi begitu marah. Kau boleh mengangap ini hanya isapan jempolku. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau aku tidak berbohong. Aku melihat Johnny berciuman dengan orang lain dan itu membuat emosiku meluap-luap. Kalau dia bahkan tidak bisa setia kepadamu, maka aku... aku...ingin menggantikan posisinya. Karena aku sudah menginginkannya sejak lama. Jadi aku mengonfrontasinya. Dan berakhir memalukan begitu." Wajah Jaehyun didominasi oleh semburat merah begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Doyoung tertegun. Baiklah. Itu cukup menjelaskan. Itu sangat menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa Johnny mengatakan hal itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang Doyoung mengerti.

"Dia..." ujar Doyoung ragu. Bagaimana cara menyampaikan ini dengan benar? Doyoung rasanya tidak mampu untuk membalas rangkaian pengakuan Jaehyun yang sangat panjang itu. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Itu akan memakan terlalu banyak waktu. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan Doyoung sekarang adalah menjatuhkan diri ke lengan Jaehyun. Jadi dia melakukannya. Menghapus jarak mereka. Meletakkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaehyun. Dia bisa mendengar napas Jaehyun tercekat karena aksinya. Tapi itu tidak bisa dipedulikan oleh Doyoung sekarang. Pembicaraan ini menguras energinya. Meski Jaehyun yang lebih banyak bicara dan dia hanya mendengar.

"Johnny bukan pacarku, kau tahu?" kata Doyoung setengah berbisik. Dan dia sepertinya — mungkin saja ini hanya bayangannya — bisa merasakan seluruh tubuh Jaehyun seperti bergejolak. Nadinya berdetak hebat, sampai-sampai Doyoung bisa merasakannya di kulitnya. "Kami bahkan tidak pernah sampai ke hubungan itu. Maksudku, Johnny memang keren dan semacamnya, tapi aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu dengannya."

Doyoung bisa merasakan napas Jaehyun memburu di lehernya dan dada anak lelaki itu tidak berhenti bergemuruh, tapi mungkin saja itu sebenarnya adalah suara jantung Doyoung. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Dia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku memang menyukai seorang anak laki-laki," — dia sengaja menekankan 'anak laki-laki' — "tapi itu bukan Johnny. Dan mungkin, semua patah hati tidak berguna yang kurasakan selama setahun terakhir hanya konsekuensi dari kebodohan dan kecemasan kami berdua saja. Ini semua sangat konyol."

Doyoung bisa merasakan Jaehyun meneguk air liurnya, dan jakunnya yang naik turun. Dan semua ketegangan ini semakin membunuh kesabaran Doyoung dalam tiap detik yang berlalu. Bisakah mereka menghentikan basa-basi ini dan saling mencium saja sekarang?

Lalu Jaehyun berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Jadi siapa?" katanya. "Siapa anak laki-laki yang kau sukai itu?"

Doyoung memutar bola mata. Benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. " _Seriously_? Apa aku masih harus memperjelasnya?"

Jaehyun mempersulit ini semua. Karena ya Tuhan yang benar saja? Doyoung secara teknis sekarang sedang menempelinya dengan manja. Apa Doyoung masih harus menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata?

"Ya, katakan _hyung_. Katakan siapa dia. Kau tahu aku ini sangat bodoh dalam menebak."

"Ya, kau memang bodoh," balas Doyoung sarkastis. Tapi berlawanan dengan kata-kata dan nada suaranya, tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Jaehyun, membuat anak lelaki itu membatu.

"Aku.." Doyoung menggesek-gesekkan pipinya di bahu Jaehyun dengan manja — entah untuk alasan apa. "Menyukai anak lelaki bodoh di samping rumahku. Anak gendut yang dulu selalu mengikutiku."

Jaehyun tertawa hambar. Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan ritme serupa. Tangannya yang tadi berdiam kaku di sisi tubuhnya bergerak ke punggung Doyoung, mengelusnya hati-hati. " _Hyung_ , kau harus lebih spesifik. Aku bisa saja mengira kau suka dengan Jeno sekarang."

Doyoung langsung menyentakkan kepalanya, menjauh dari leher Jaehyun dan menatapnya kesal. "Jeno masih anak-anak. Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

Jaehyun tertawa. Masih ada ketegangan itu menarik-narik perutnya sekarang. Tapi dia merasa lebih santai. Melihat Doyoung seperti ini. Merasakan Doyoung sedekat ini. Mendengar Doyoung berbicara seperti ini. "Karena itu, berhenti berbicara berputar-putar."

Doyoung masih menatap Jaehyun dengan kadar kekesalan yang sama. Kali ini gantian Doyoung yang menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sekaranglah saatnya. Dia akan mengatakannya. Kim Doyoung akan mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jelas. "Aku menyukaimu, bodoh." Lalu mengulanginya lagi, seolah yang pertama belum cukup. "Aku. Menyukaimu. Jung. Jaehyun."

Hanya itu kata yang ditunggu Jaehyun dari tadi. Tidak. Coret itu. Dia sudah menunggu ini sejak lama. Terlalu lama sampai dia hampir tidak bisa mengingat sejak kapan. Dia sudah membuat berbagai macam skenario untuk momen ini dalam kepalanya. Jutaan kali membayangkan bibir Doyoung bergerak membentuk silabel itu. Ribuan malam memimpikan kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Doyoung. Dan ini, sekarang ini, semua bukan hanya mimpi atau khayalan dalam kepalanya. Ini nyata. Senyata ciuman mereka malam itu. Senyata _plushie_ babi bodoh yang dihadiahkan Doyoung padanya — jangan menghakimi Jaehyun, tapi dia sangat menyukai _plushie_ itu, memeluknya setiap malam, dan membayangkan itu adalah Doyoung.

"Baiklah," jawab Jaehyun ringan. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya suka saja tidak cukup. Karena aku bisa pastikan padamu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku memberitahumu sejak kapan. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku akan memaksa diriku untuk puas dengan rasa sukamu."

Doyoung mencibir malas mendengar kata-kata Jaehyun. Dasar tukang pamer.

Lalu Jaehyun tersenyum. Begitu ceria. Kebahagiaan seperti memancar di wajahnya. Sangat menyilaukan. Dan Doyoung tiba-tiba tersadar betapa rindunya dia dengan lesung pipi itu. Jadi dia ikut tersenyum. Mereka saling tersenyum untuk beberapa saat. Ini sama sekali tidak canggung. Seolah-olah mereka sama sekali tidak pernah bertengkar. Seolah-olah kekosongan pertemanan mereka selama berapa lama tidak pernah terjadi. Dan ini bagus. Sangat bagus. Baik Doyoung maupun Jaehyun sangat menyukai perasaan ini.

Setelah diam dalam kontes senyum selama beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, Jaehyun menarik senyumnya. Memindahkan fokus matanya dari mata Doyoung. Mengembalikan ketegangan yang tadi sudah hilang. Secara perlahan menjatuhkan pandangannya. Dari mata, ke hidung Doyoung, ke ceruk di bawah hidungnya, lalu ke bibirnya. Berhenti di sana. Udara di antara mereka menjadi berat lagi. Sebagian karena mereka berebut udara dalam ruang yang sangat sempit, sebagian karena Doyoung bisa merasakan napas Jaehyun di kulitnya, begitu juga rasa lapar di matanya. Doyoung tahu apa yang diinginkan Jaehyun. Dan _hell,_ dia menginginkannya sama besar. Karena itu saat Jaehyun memajukan wajahnya dan berbisik di depan bibir Doyoung, "aku sangat ingin menciummu." — jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa senti dan rasanya terlalu terlambat untuk Jaehyun meminta ijin tapi Doyoung tetap saja mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

"Tidak ada yang menghentikanmu," kata Doyoung.

Dan jaehyun langsung membunuh jarak itu. Mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ini sama sekali jauh berbeda dari ciuman mereka yang terasa seperti berabad-abad lalu. Pertama Jaehyun hanya mengecup bibirnya ringan lalu segera melepas tautan itu. Tapi kemudian dia kembali lagi dalam kecepatan cahaya. Doyoung belum sempat memproses gerakan itu dalam pikirannya dan bibir mereka sudah kembali menempel dengan sempurna. Jaehyun menggerakkan bibirnya dengan liar. Mencium Doyoung dengan rasa lapar. Mengubah sudut kepalanya berkali-kali. Dia menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi berada di punggung Doyoung ke tengkorak kepala pemuda itu. Menggusak rambutnya dengan kasar, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Cara jaehyun mencium Doyoung sangat jauh berbeda dengan cara dia mencium gadis-gadis itu. Ini berbeda dengan segala ciuman yang pernah dirasakan Jaehyun. Ada determinasi di dalamnya. Dan setiap ciuman yang diberikannya kepada Doyoung seperti sebuah janji. _'Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya.'_ , _'Aku yang akan membahagiakanmu sampai kau tua'_ , _'aku akan menjagamu'_ , _'aku tidak akan sekalipun menyakitimu lagi'_.

Dan meski kata-kata itu tidak pernah terucap, tapi memang itulah yang ingin disampaikan Jaehyun dalam ciumannya. Dan Jaehyun tidak perlu mengucapkannya untuk Doyoung mempercayai janji-janji itu.

.

.

Johnny menepuk punggung Doyoung sambil tersenyum saat diberitahu mengenai hubungan baru Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Tapi sambil mencibir, pemuda Amerika itu berkata sinis, "Cih, sebenarnya aku tidak rela kau berkencan dengan bocah itu. Tapi kalau kau senang. Mau dikatakan apa lagi?"

Lalu Gongmyung _hyung_ berkata sambil mengejek saat mereka meneleponnya, "Dasar dua homo. Kalian menunggu terlalu lama untuk mengonfirmasi perasaan kalian, bodoh."

Perkataan Gongmyung ditanggapi Doyoung dengan teriakan kesal sementara jaehyun tertawa girang dan menyuruh Gongmyung untuk membiarkan mereka.

"Yang jelas jangan pernah melakukannya di kamarku ya. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua kalau sampai berani."

Kata-kata Gongmyung membuat Doyoung terkesiap malu. Apa yang dipikirkan Gongmyung sedang dibicarakannya? Hubungannya dengan Jaehyun sama sekali belum mencapai tahap itu ya Tuhan. Tapi Gongmyung hanya tertawa di ujung lain telepon. Sementara wajah Doyoung dan Jaehyun sudah lebih merah dari bunga jindalrae.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang di bawah? Pasti Doyoung kan?" kata Gongmyung lagi.

"Ah, hyuuuung."

Lalu Gongmyung tertawa lagi. Begitu juga Jaehyun di sebelahnya.

Yang terasa sulit adalah saat mereka mencoba memberitahu orang tua mereka mengenai ini. Memberitahu Gongmyung adalah satu hal. Tapi orangtua mereka, itu lain hal lagi. Dua orang laki-laki saling mencintai, itu adalah hal baru bagi mereka. Butuh waktu satu bulan hingga akhirnya mereka memberanikan diri untuk mengumpulkan orang tua mereka dalam sebuah makan malam bersama. Tangan Doyoung tidak bisa berhenti berkeringat. Terlalu takut untuk memberitahu kebenaran itu. Jaehyun yang duduk di sebelahnya menenangkan Doyoung dengan menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas paha Doyoung. Menggambar pola acak di sana. Berusaha meredakan rasa gugupnya sendiri.

Tapi ketiga orang dewasa itu hanya melongo saat Doyoung dan Jaehyun selesai berbicara. Menatap Doyoung yang menutup mata dengan takut dan keringat yang mengalir dari rambut Jaehyun.

Nyonya Jung yang pertama berbicara, "Tapi bukannya kalian sudah berkencan dari lama?"

Membuat Doyoung dan Jaehyun segera mengangkat kepala. Melihat takjub kepada tiga orang yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kukira kalian dulu bertengkar karena putus dan sebulan terakhir ini berbaikan lagi."

Doyoung dan jaehyun bahkan tidak butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi.

.

.

Rasanya seperti sebuah mimpi indah. Doyoung menjalani beberapa bulan terakhirnya di kota mereka dengan menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dengan Jaehyun. Saling menginap setiap malam. Berbicara, berpelukan, berciuman. Mengganti dua tahun yang hilang dengan berbagi begitu banyak rahasia. Jaehyun membisikkan cinta setiap menit ke telinga Doyoung. Tanpa merasa bosan. Dan saat mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di kamar Jaehyun, Doyoung membalas kata cinta itu dengan berbisik pelan di telinga Jaehyun begitu mereka selesai. Jaehyun menciumnya lembut kemudian.

Saat Doyoung akan berangkat ke Seoul untuk kuliah, Jaehyun tidak mau berhenti memeluknya di stasiun. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Memaksa Doyoung berjanji (lagi) untuk tidak membuat terlalu banyak teman baru. Johnny mencibir sinis di sebelah mereka.

"Tunggu aku sampai menjadi dewasa dan kuliah di Seoul denganmu," Jaehyun berbisik di telinga Doyoung.

Kali ini Doyoung tertawa. Karena permintaan Jaehyun tidak lagi terasa konyol seperti tiga tahun lalu. Dia tahu kata-kata itu sangat berarti bagi Jaehyun. Begitu juga bagi dirinya.

Karena itu saat Jaehyun berkata lagi sambil menatap matanya, "Satu tahun lagi, _hyung_. Satu tahun lagi aku akan kembali berjalan di sisimu. Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak apa-apa, aku akan berada di belakang. Karena itu jangan berjalan terlalu jauh di depan. Karena aku akan marah." Doyoung tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Doyoung menantikan hari itu. Dia bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki Jaehyun berjalan di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun, rasanya aneh saat dia yang memimpin jalan di depan.

Doyoung akhirnya menjadi dewasa. Dan ini bukan sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Menjadi dewasa baginya bukan berarti harus menggantikan sahabatnya dengan orang lain. Dia boleh menjadi dewasa tanpa meninggalkan Jaehyun. Mereka boleh menjadi dewasa bersama. Berjalan bersisian. Menjalani masa pubertas bersama. Jatuh cinta bersama. Merayakan hari ulang tahun bersama. Jaehyun boleh memanggang ratusan roti kelinci yang tidak enak untuk Doyoung — kali ini dia tidak akan membuangnya. Dan Doyoung boleh hanya memberi boneka babi murah sebagai hadiah untuk Jaehyun — Jaehyun akan menyimpannya dengan baik. Jaehyun boleh menyebut Doyoung kelinci selamanya. Dan Jaehyun akan menjadi babi kesayangan Doyoung satu-satunya. Mereka boleh menjadi tidak normal berdua. Selama saling mecintai dan membahagiakan, apalah artinya menjadi bagian yang dibenci di masyarakat.

Doyoung bahagia. Jaehyun bahagia. Dengan janji untuk berjalan bersisian selamanya. Sampai tua. Sampai tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa banyak Jaehyun memanggang kue kering untuk Doyoung, sampai penuh kamar Jaehyun dengan boneka babi pemberian Doyoung.

Ini sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Tapi untuk saat ini, mereka akan menunggu. Sampai Jaehyun kembali menyamakan langkah dengan Doyoung. Jaehyun tidak perlu berlari untuk mendapatkan Doyoung. Doyoung akan berjalan di tempat. Menunggu Jaehyun di satu titik perhentian. Dan saat hari itu datang, Doyoung akan membiarkan jendelanya selalu terbuka. Untuk Jaehyun melompat ke dalam kamarnya. Untuk mereka kemudian menghabiskan malam berdua. Untuk mereka terjaga hingga pagi, berbagi rahasia. Untuk mereka belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi dewasa. Bersama.

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

Halooooooo~

Ini pertama kali aku upload ff JaeDo yang bukan remake :" Dan ini pertama bener-bener nulis cerita yaoi dari awal sampe akhir XD

Jadi maapkan kalo feelnya gak kerasa wkwk

Sedih deh makin hari rasanya para JaeDo shipper semakin hilang saja :"""

Kalian ada dimana teman-teman?

Jangan pada berhenti ngeship JaeDo dooooong TvT

Semangaaaaat :")


End file.
